Another Story: Harry Potter
by Light Triumphs All
Summary: "The year that Harry Potter went to Hogwarts had more than its fair share of extraordinary witches and wizards. However, there was one child that people do not worship like they do Harry. Her story is of a more solemn nature. Not exciting, but full of harm and fear." A girl born to hate, attempting to love.
1. Chapter 1

The year that Harry Potter went to Hogwarts had more than its fair share of extraordinary witches and wizards. However, there was one child that people do not worship like they do Harry. Her story is of a more solemn nature. Not exciting, but full of harm and fear.

"It is hard to struggle against what you were born to become. Most give in but few can ever overcome."

"Clare! Wake up! Don't make me come up there and force you out of bed!"

_Today's the day _Clare thought. The excitement showed on her face as she dressed herself. Clare was so excited to be finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like her parents had before her.

Joe ran into her room. His black hair was ruffled and brown eyes excited. "Bet I can beat you down stairs!"

"I bet you can't!" Clare laughed as they ran downstairs. Joe ran as fast as he could down the stairs, but she slid down the railing and beat him.

"C'mon Clare! That's cheating!"

Their mother finished the argument before it started. "All is fair in love and war Joseph."

Mrs. McGee was a kind woman with bright eyes. She was reckless and fun, unlike Mr. McGee.

Mr. McGee, the man sitting in the chair in the corner, worked for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, a dark wizard hunter. He was the enforcer of the household. He looked exactly like Joe but much older. He had hard eyes, but they softened when he was around his family. His olive skin was covered with pale scars he had acquired on his job.

He was waiting for the young ones to get up before he left. It was chaos in the house. Everything disheveled, which was normal for a wizard house, their family owl, Carter, had just brought in a letter and the kids had just ran down stairs fully dressed.

After kissing his wife and children, Mr. McGee dissapparated.

"Okay children are you ready?" Mrs. McGee asked as she ruffled Clare's light brown hair.

Clare looked nothing like the rest of her family. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her button nose, face shape and pinkish skin did not fit in with their olive tones and dark eyes.

Confused? You see Clare was adopted from a wizard orphanage that was built shortly after Voldemort's demise. She never knew who her parents were. All she had from her past were some letters carved onto her skin by some sick person she never knew. Mr. and Mrs. McGee adopted her because they knew how many children had lost their parents so they settled to adopt just one along with having their they met Clare, she was hardly two and they fell in love with her. And the rest is history.

Clothed and ready to go, the children prepared to use their floo powder. Joe went first, then Clare, then their mother.

Diagon Alley was busy, as usual, with many Hogwarts students and their parents and other witches and wizards.

Their mother had a twinkle in her eye as she asked with a false aloofness "So where to first?" looking at the shopping list as they wandered down the path.

"Olivanders! Please mum Oh Please!" Joe squealed.

Their mother smiled "Of course! I should have known! Let's go!"

Luckily, no one was there at the moment. So they were immediately served. Joe went first. His wand was 11 in pear wand with a strong flexibility and unicorn hair core. He was so very happy with his wand. He couldn't stop bouncing.

Then Olivander began to give wands to Clare to hold and test. He began to ask her questions, which seemed to have no sense, and kept having her test wands. Finally, a wand chose her. He looked at her with shocked eyes, but quickly hid his surprise.

"Hmm" Olivander remarked "12 ½ inches long. Hawthorn, dragon heartstring rigid." Then he mumbled something almost unintelligible but Clare heard him. He said "What an odd wand for such a sweet child."

"Well I shall be quite interested in your futures young ones." Olivander said so they could all hear.

When they were leaving the shop Joe was bouncing up and down. "This is brilliant" he squeaked.

"Mum, did you hear what Mr. Olivander said about my wand?" Clare asked.

"Yes love, you have a very nice wand. Time to go get your robes fitted. And while you two are held up, I'm going to run off to Borgin and Burkes to get your books. Here are some galleons to buy your robes. Meet me in front of the store once you're all finished. Be careful and don't wander." As Mrs. McGee walked away they went to go get their robes.

As they were walking, Clare wasn't looking and fell to the ground after crashing into a tower of books.

"Ugh" Clare moaned. So, did the now pile of books, which was actually just another child.

"I'm so sorry" The girl apologized.

"It's okay" Clare said as she helped the stranger pick up their books. "I'm Clare McGee by the way"

"I'm Hermione Granger"

Clare asked excitedly, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it will be my first year"

"Really me too! Where are you going?"

"I need to find a place to buy robes" She looked utterly confused.

Clare laughed "I'm headed there too, you can come with me."

"Thank you" Hermione looked completely relieved.

"Let me guess" Clare started as they walked "New to the wizarding world?"

"How could you tell?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Just the fact that I've known my way around Diagon Alley since I could walk" Clare smiled warmly at her. They laughed as they walked to the shop.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Clare asked.

"They're dentists. What about yours?" Hermione returned.

Even though Clare did not know what a dentist was, she decided to be gracious and pretend she did. "My pop's an Auror. My mum usually stays home. But she might pick up a hobby when we are off at school."

When Clare and Hermione arrived at the store Joe already had his robes. "Clare where did you get off to, and who is this?" He rambled on. Not waiting for her response, he told her about how nice the robes are. Hermione shot a happy look at Clare and they both began to laugh.

As Clare and Hermione got their robes, Joe went to go find their mom. When they paid for their robes, as they went out the door they ran into a blond haired boy, whose father had just went off to speak to another adult.

"Watch where you're going" the blond haired boy said pompously. Clare recognized him as Draco Malfoy. They had met at many points when their fathers were speaking.

"Draco Malfoy" Clare said, not too politely. She didn't hate him… he just had a skewed view of the world with the rich purebloods on top and the poor "others" on the bottom.

"Oh hello McGee, who's the tag along?" Since her family had quite a bit of money, he didn't despise her as much as others.

"I'm Hermione Granger" She introduced herself.

"Granger… Not a wizard family name I know of," Draco sneered.

Hermione looked discouraged. "Well that's because my parents aren't wizards,"

She said matter of factly. Clare wished she hadn't said that. She knew what was coming next, but she was prepared. Hermione wasn't.

Draco laughed condescendingly. "I didn't know you made company with filthy mud bloods Clare."

Hermione's eyes swelled with tears as she ran out the door, books in hand.

Clare glared at him. If only looks could kill.

"I will be friends with whoever I please. You're a foul mouthed git. You know that. If you ever call her that again, I won't hesitate to beat you senseless."

He sneered at the threat and walked past her. Clare grabbed her stuff off the floor and ran after her.

Hermione was crying on a bench. "I was hoping you wouldn't know what that word meant." Clare said concerned.

The tears stopped but her voice was choked on sobs.. "I read. It. In. a. book. It's, it's called _So You're a Wizard? Now What._"

Clare sighed. "How about we go finish shopping". Hermione nodded her head

They met Joe and Mrs. McGee outside Borgin and Burkes which Hermione had already been to. They finished their shopping together.

Soon the time came for the children to board the Hogwarts express. So, they headed down to platform 9 and 3 quarters. Their parents came to see them off. Joe went to sit with some boys his age while Clare sat with some girls.

They talked about which house they wanted to be in. Clare said "I want to be sorted into Gryffindor my parents and their parents have all been in Gryffindor."

Before they knew it the first years were taking a boat to the great hall. Clare spotted Hermione.

"Hermione!" She waved from across the crowd

"Clare! I can't believe we are finally here!"

"Me neither."

She looked awkwardly at her company and introduced them. "Oh. Clare, these are the people I sat with on the train. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter"

"Oh don't worry, I know Ron but HARRY POTTER! You defeated the Dark Lord when you were just a child." He looked a little uncomfortable.

"That's what I've been told" He replied.

She saw his reaction so she dropped it, "Anyways I'm Clare McGee"

The group hit it off and talked until they were on land and a woman named Professor Mcgonagall took them to great hall and explained the sorting. When they got into the room there was an old hat sitting on a stool. It said a little bit, but then they began calling up names. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor and when they got to the 'M's Clare was called up. She wasn't nervous; she was excited. She was sure she was going to be sorted into Gryffindor.

But when she got the hat on her head, she sat there for fifteen seconds. The hat was not speaking. Another fifteen went by. It had been a whole minute when the hall started erupting with murmurs. The hat finally whispered to her "Sorry for the wait my girl but I don't know what to do with you"

Clare was horrified. _Do I not belong in a house? _She thought.

The hat reassured her "It's not that. You belong in two."

After another minute the hat announced "Slytherin!" The Slytherin house cheered. But, Clare didn't feel like cheering.

She held back tears as she walked to her place with the other Slytherin's. She would NOT cry in front of the whole school. As she walked by Draco, he scoffed "Still going to slap me McGee?"

"I think I will" she replied.

The worst thing for her was the look in her brother's eyes. They screamed of hurt and betrayal. But when he was then sorted into Gryffindor, he mouthed to her "Sorry"

Clare watched as all her friends were sorted into Gryffindor and she thought _why me._ And when all the food appeared, she barely ate anything. But, she wasn't one to mope so she made an effort to talk to some people. Before long some second year girls were telling her who's who and all the ins and outs of the Slytherin house.

Before long they were being escorted to the common room, which is located in the dungeon. The prefect had been rambling on about how not all Slytherins are evil when the head of Slytherin house, Professor Severus Snape gave them a "welcoming" speech.

"Hello children, I am Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house. I will not tolerate ANY misconduct from any one of you. We have won the house cup for many years straight and I intend to keep it that way. You are nothing special until you prove it. So, forget your heritage and don't slack off. Goodbye."

When he was out of earshot someone said snidely "Well he's nice". And with that Clare's year kicked off. She was a perfect student like always, but she also avoided picking up the Slytherin attitude of superiority.

She and Hermione enjoyed studying together. One time they were sitting in the library discussing different spells used for transfiguration and one of Clare's housemates walked up.

Pansy Parkinson, a perfectly vile girl, came up to them with a sneer coloring her face. "Clare, I'm surprised you associate yourself with mudbloods. Especially a know-it-all like this one."

Clare was getting sick of that word, mudblood. "Hi Pansy." She was attempting to be passive about it all. Hermione ignored it too.

But, Pansy wasn't done yet. "She's even a Gryffindor. How distasteful of you."

"I'd rather hang out with muggle-borns than a pure blooded witch who's a bully. Hermione is even more skilled at magic than you, so you have no room to ridicule her."

Pansy's face turned bright red. She pulled out her wand. "Prove it."

Hermione spoke up. "This obviously isn't the time or the place. Just look at your marks and mine, that obviously proves who is better."

Clare's strong sense of justice had been satisfied. "Go away Pansy."

Pansy furiously stomped away.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't stand up for you?" Clare said, brushing it off. She had done the right thing, that's all that mattered.

Right before winter holidays Headmaster Dumbledore called her into his office. He had a kind demeanor and a mischievous smile that made children comfortable, like he was on their side.

"Headmaster?" Clare said nervously. She had no idea why he called her to his office. So she assumed the worst.

"Come in Miss McGee. I just wished to speak to you about your parents"

"Oh okay. What is it? Are they okay?" Her mind panicked. If anything ever happened to her family, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Not your adopted parents. Your biological parents"

Her interest faded. She never knew her parents, and no one ever told her about them. "Umm what about them?"

"Do you know who they are?"

"No sir."

"Any clues at all?"

"Well there is one but…" she trailed. But his eyes look expectant.

So she continued. "Someone, I think it was one of my parents, put the letters 'T M R', actually, engraved them into my skin on my back." She shifted her position, uncomfortable with talking about the subject.

The headmaster's face was grave. "Thank you for coming to my office on such short notice. You may go Clare. Have a good winter holiday."

"Thank you headmaster."

She left quickly.

She returned home for the winter holidays.

Her parents welcomed her, but immediately sat her down and spoke to her.

"Honey, I know that you must be a little confused about why you were sorted in to Slytherin. I know you were excited to be in Gryffindor, but it doesn't really matter what house your in. You could be in Slytherin and still be brave and smart. Just like people can be in Ravenclaw, but still very cunning." Mrs. McGee assured her.

Her father continued her thought. "We love you. We are proud of you for sticking up for your friends." Clare had been writing letters to her parents, but they wanted to wait to have this talk in person. "We know that you'll stay out of trouble and make us proud." Both her parents kissed her on the head.

This conversation helped her to come to terms with who she was. She loved her parents more than anything. Even Joe was supportive of her situation.

After returning to Hogwarts, she finished her first year quickly and out of trouble. She stayed out of the headmaster's office. And, the only attention she got from her professors was about her outstanding marks.

She got along with all her class mates except many of Malfoy's possy. They continually teased her for associating with mudbloods. The only thing keeping her from wiping them across the floor, was her parents. She would not misbehave and disappoint them.

But oh, how she wanted to make them sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Her second year was a different story. It was anything but ordinary. All hell broke loose that year for the whole school. Oddities assailed her.

When Clare would walk through the halls, voices told her "Command me, Master, Kill the mud bloods". She didn't know what to do. At first she ignored it and wouldn't tell a soul.

However, when Harry spoke to the snake during dueling club, she understood what he was saying. That's when she got really freaked out.

Everyone was calling Harry the Heir of Slytherin because he spoke parseltongue. They all hated him for it. But she understood it— the parseltongue— and would not dare to attempt to speak it. Yet deep down, she knew that she could.

Clare also felt an odd longing to visit the prefect bathroom, the one with the ghost in it. But she didn't understand why. Due to all the abnormal occurrences during the year, she decided to go against her inclination. Instead, she went to Headmaster Dumbledore.

When she came into his office he looked surprised, but also happy.

"Hello Clare. How are you?"

"I'm not doing very good Professor."

"Tell me child"

"Well, it's quite odd"

He repeated. His face was solemn. "Tell me child"

"I've been hearing voices coming from the walls and when Harry spoke to the snake during dueling club I understood what he was saying."

"That is very troubling." He looked down at his desk.

"Do you know what it means?"

"No Clare. But you should go get some sleep. I will tell you if I figure anything out"

"Okay"

He stopped her before she left. "Clare," He looked her right in the eyes and warned her, "do not tell anyone else what you told me."

With that she left the office.

Also during her second year, Draco and Clare began to stop hating each other as much. Being in the same house they spent a lot of time together and had to "play nice". She realized he was just full of hot air and wasn't evil at his core. So they became acquaintances, but she still avoided him.

Hermione and Clare spent a lot of time in the library together. They had most of their classes together so they studied together. As far as Clare could tell, Hermione was her best friend.

Clare excelled in all her classes. She took extra time on homework. She had thought about trying out for the quidditch team. When students began to get petrified, she got scared. She knew before anyone why they were being targeted. She could feel it in her veins that it was because they were all muggle-borns.

She overheard a lot of conversations about the chamber of secrets opening. She knew Hermione was looking for the entrance. Clare knew where it was. She didn't know how, but she did. She was tempted to help Hermione, but something inside herself stopped her.

After the tragedy was over, the voices stopped. But the weird feeling in her veins wouldn't go away. She felt like she'd missed her purpose in life. She figured it was the left over guilt from not telling Hermione where the chamber was.

At the end of the year, she felt like she was finally beginning to understand and accept who she was. A good Slytherin.

Her third year was not a good one.

Riding on the Hogwarts express was cold and depressing due to the presence of the dementors. She was riding in Malfoy's train car, which made it that much less enjoyable.

Also, the second week of school Clare was again called to the headmaster's office. He gave her some news she would not forget. When she arrived Dumbledore was in front of his desk with Professor Snape. She was nervous but she proceeded into the room.

Dumbledore greeted her, "Hello Clare how are your classes?"

"Good, I have a full schedule"

Professor Snape just looked at her, not bothering to say hello. He'd always given her an odd look. Almost like he despised her appearance.

"Clare, I looked into the matter of your birth parents. And it seems I have some news for you."

"Really you know who they are?" Clare said excitedly. This was a question that sat in the back of her mind all her life. Her curiosity had taken over her thoughts. She would finally know who she really was.

Dumbledore looked solemn as he stared concerned at her. His eyes were grave, and his face was sad. Snape's face showed pity for her for the first time. "Yes, Clare. I know who your parents are." He paused. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course I do" She said cautiously.

"I should start from the beginning. Your mother gave birth to you while she was imprisoned. Before they took you away from her, she engraved the letters TMR on you. I found that those letters have significance. For, they are the initials of your father."

"She was imprisoned? In Azkaban?" Clare said with disappointment.

"Yes, your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange."

Clare was taken aback. She'd heard of her. She had tortured the Longbottoms till they went insane. She was a loyal follower of Lord Voldemort, a death eater. "And my father?"

Snape mumbled to Dumbledore "Don't tell the girl Bella's words."

"I must." He sighed.

Clare just stared at them confused, holding back tears. She was not happy with the news they had brought her. But she had asked to hear it, so she would listen.

"Clare when the ministry took you away, she was laughing, saying 'She will follow in his footsteps. She will carry on her father's work. You mark my words. Taking her away from me won't change that.' Clare your father is Voldemort."

Clare was shocked at the news. Her tears threatened to break through their barriers. Her heart stopped. Her breath quickened. _Am I as evil as him. Am I destined to follow in his footsteps as my mother said? _

Dumbledore quickly comforted her as if he heard her thoughts. "Your heritage does not define you. You make your own choices, and you decide who you want to be. If you need to talk about it, speak to me or professor Snape."

She was struggling to maintain her composure. "Yes sir."

"And Clare, this is a secret best kept. People may not be able to look over your heritage."

"I understand, may I leave now?" She was trying to escape before she fell apart.

"Yes, Goodbye"

When Clare left that room, she left apart of herself in there. She was so torn up about the whole situation because every time she saw Harry guilt flooded her and the thought. _My father killed your parents. _Every time she saw Neville it was worse. The fate her mother had given his parents was unspeakable.

They night after Dumbledore had told her of her parents, nightmares kept her from any form of rest.

_Clare was in her childhood house. She sat at the kitchen table. Her parents were sitting on the edges of the table. Joe was seated across from her. They were eating dinner. _

_Clare suddenly stood up from the table and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her brown hair was ruffled, so she smoothed it down and washed her face. When she straightened to look in the mirror. Her reflection looked normal, except she had yellow eyes like a snake. She stared at it for a moment, closed her eyes, shook her head and looked in the mirror again. Her eyes were blue again._

_She walked out into the dining room. She sat at the table. It was longer than before like it could seat eight instead of just four. Clare looked over at her mother. But there was another woman in her place. The woman's hair was dark brown and her eye lids were heavy. She had a hard look present on her face. _

_She looked over at her father. But again, her father wasn't there. A pale man, who appeared sickly, sat in his place. The longer Clare looked at him and realized, he wasn't sickly, his appearance was just tired._

_"Who are you?" Clare spoke slowly._

_The woman spoke. "We're your parents, Clarissa."_

_Instantly the table was gone and the two strangers were crouched over Joe. Clare was still sitting as she watched with horror._

_The man spoke. "Torture him, darling. It will satisfy your desires. Don't you feel your blood aching? It wants you to kill him."_

_The woman said, "Kill him love and we can be a family. You belong with us."_

_Clare picked up her wand and pointed it at Joe. She watched as his face morphed into Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, and over and over into different Hogwarts students until it stopped on Joe's face. She wouldn't do it._

_The man took out his wand said "Avadakedavra!" Joe slumped over, dead. "Don't worry, we'll fix that later."_

Clare woke up, relieved to find that it was a dream.

As the year continued on, she began to avoid Harry and her other friends since she couldn't handle the constant reminder of her heritage. She began spending more time with Draco Malfoy and his friends. She felt like she was only worthy of their company.

She missed her friends from Gryffindor, but she thought they'd hate her if they found out who she was. One day she found Ron's rat Scabbers crawling through the castle so she picked him up. To avoid showing her face, she decided to bring the rat to Hagrid. She needed something to vent to so she babbled to the rat.

"I'm just going to take you to Hagrid's. To avoid being near Harry. Yeah, he'd hate me if he knew that my father killed his parents. I can trust you right? Well, you see my father is Lord Voldemort and I can't live with myself. I can't call myself their friend." When she arrived at Hagrid's, she talked to him too.

"Well hello Clare. What are you doing here?"

"I found Scabbers. Can you give him to Ron for me?"

"Well why didn't you just do it yourself?"

Clare looked sad. "No reason."

"Well come on. You can trust me."

"I'm just having some troubles."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to see Harry"

"Why not?"

"Well I just found out my father killed his parents and I can't face him."

Hagrid's face looked dumbstruck. "Wow. Well I still promise you they won't care who your father is as long as you don't follow in his footsteps. Well on you go now. It's getting late."

"Oh and Hagrid, don't tell them I found him."

"Will do."

After that talk with Hagrid, she slowly began to spend time with her old friends. They welcomed her with open arms. Gryffindors and Slytherins can be friends with special circumstances. The next year was a breeze. She was back on track with her heart.

She wasn't ready to tell her parents of her heritage. As far as she knew, they had no idea. So her third and fourth years she kept it from them and Joe. She didn't want that fact to change their opinions of her. She didn't want them to despise her, or pity her.

Snape kept a close eye on her. During class, he would look at her with despise, pity, or something that looked like compassion. She pretended like she didn't see him.

Dumbledore called her in twice a year. He continued to check up on her. She was suspicious of him fearing what she was capable of. But, she knew he was only concerned for her, something she appreciated greatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Her fourth year was average. She still spoke to Hermione and they spent time together, but never with Harry. She still got high marks in all her classes. One day she faced a large amount of inward embarrassment.

"McGee!" He called at her from down the hall.

Draco Malfoy was walking up to her. Crabbe and Goyle faithfully at his side. His nose was so high, Clare thought if it got any higher, he would hit the ceiling.

She was sitting on a bench, trying to decide whether or not she would face the in-coming ridicule and hopefully not lose her temper.

She decided to face it head on. "What do you want Draco?"

"A little early in the morning to be this defensive, don't you think? Actually I just wanted to talk to you."

Although this should've made her more relaxed, it didn't. Draco never wanted to "just talk."

"Okay, Draco. What's up?"

"Well, since the Yule Ball is coming up…" As he said that, Clare thought _Oh no._

"We should go together." Only Draco would be able to manage asking a girl to a ball while still holding onto his pride.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Draco." She declined his invitation not because he was her cousin but also because he was a proud jerk. Quietly puking on the inside, she walked away and said "I'll see you around."

Another boy, one from the Dumstrang Institute, asked her and she accepted. He couldn't possibly be a worse date than Draco Malfoy. She ended up having a good time, it made her feel normal. She was just another girl, who had embarrassing parents and a hard time in potions class.

Towards the end of the year, life was back to normal. She was hanging out with her friends from Gryffindor, not experiencing as much guilt. Her father and mother were gone and they could never hurt her. As long as she didn't tell anyone, she could live on as if they never existed.

But, the good times at Hogwarts couldn't last, they never do. It took a turn for the worse at the last challenge of the tri-wizard tournament. When Harry came back with Cedric's dead body in his hands saying "Voldemort is back", she broke down.

She was sitting next to Hermione when she broke into tears. She was immobilized and having a panic attack. They had to have her in the medical wing for a few days. She wouldn't eat or drink until finally, her adopted parents came to see her.

The nurse spoke "She won't eat or drink on her own. We are worried for her."

"Thank you, Clare honey can you hear me?" Her mother's warm voice spoke.

Her mother's voice reached her. "Mum? When did you get here? Where am I?"

"Clare, you had an episode at the tournament. You've been in a comatose state for some days."

"I don't remember anything except." Clare shuddered. It all came back to her. The challenge and the time after, she had visitors but she couldn't respond. Her body was immobilized by shock. But now, she could function. "Never mind. Can we just go home?"

"Yes Clare we will."

Clare went home for the summer. It was fairly normal. She was just going to go spend some time with Hermione in the muggle world for a week. As she was taking the bus, she got off and the world went black.

Clare woke up blindfolded in a room. A voice began to ask her questions. She didn't know what to think. To be safe, she tried to act strong by hiding her fear.

Out of the silence, a voice spoke. It was cold and unfeeling. "Hello"

"Hello" she said cautiously.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Clare stayed silent. She was apprehensive to tell him her deepest darkest secret. She was sure that nothing good would come from revealing it.

The voice spoke again. "Don't make me force you child. Tell me who your parents are."

She sighed. "…Bellatrix Lestrange."

"And your father?"

"It is… he who must not be named."

Once she answered, the blindfold was taken off of her. There standing in front of her was a pale man without a nose and eyes like a snake. His stance was proud, as if he was nobility.

"Who are you?" Clare questioned.

"Now, child don't you recognize your own father?"

Clare gawked at him as he stepped back to allow her to see him fully. She held back a scream.

"Bella was very smart to make sure you had a clue to your heritage."

"It also helps that the ministry had a person devoted to watching my movements until I was 11." She muttered bitterly. She had snuck into her father's work and the ministry had in her file that she could be dangerous, and to be handled with care. Also it had the official order to cancel the surveillance on her movements three years prior.

He had a devilish smile on his face. "Yes, don't you see? They are the enemy."

"No, they were just trying to prevent another person like you from rising up." She put all the poison she could manage into her voice.

"And what kind of person is that?" He said, his voice layered with indifference.

"An evil person who is so vain that they want everyone to worship at their feet. Someone who craves power so much that they will kill anyone in their way."

He laughed at her words, acting as if they were just that of a rebellious child. "I need you to understand something. You will be loyal to me and only me." He stated that as a fact, not an option.

She stared at him with poisonous eyes. When she found out Voldemort was her father, she lost a part of her. But, she did gain one thing, hate for him more than anyone could ever have for one person. "Never."

"Never is a long time child. I allowed you to be born into this world and I can take you out of it. Crucio." He spoke the words calmly but with a large amount of distaste.

Clare began to writhe in pain. She felt boiling hot water searing her skin and burning down her throat. She forgot why refusing the man in front of her was so important. It felt like hours before he stopped the curse.

Voldemort spoke again, "There are two things that matter most to me, loyalty and blood. I sired you, so I deserve your utmost loyalty."

She continued to rebel even in the knowledge of what lay ahead. Her voice was tired and quiet as she spoke "I won't serve you. I'd rather die."

His face showed contempt, "That can be arranged. Crucio!"

The pain flooded every orifice of her body. Daggers were being stabbed into ever pore, and she was burning. This went on longer than before.

He stopped it and began to speak again. "After I finish you, I will be sure to visit your quaint adopted family."

Her heart sank. It's always easy to give up your own life, but your family? No one wants that weight on their shoulders. If she continued to refuse him, he would continue to put her through torture. Yet, if he hurt her family, she wouldn't be able to take it. He might even kill them before her very eyes. If they died, she had nothing to live for. She had nothing to fight for. Her strength melted off as hot tears began to stream down her cheeks.

She had nothing left in her except to beg. "No, please don't hurt them."

"I will do what is necessary." She could see his face was smug. He'd found her weakness.

"Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt them."

"I can't guarantee their safety." He said as if he would even try.

She knew what he wanted her to say. He wanted her to say she'd do anything, anything to save them, even let him erase her memories and completely rewire her. But, she wouldn't stoop that low. She wouldn't grovel before him. So she compromised. She put on a hard face and spoke.

"It's pointless to resist." Her voice showed her despair.

"You will obey?"

"Yes."

"You will be loyal to only me."

She knew this would seal the deal. So she spoke in parseltounge, "Yes father."

He looked very pleased with her knowledge of the snake language. "Good child. Now prove your loyalty. We can't just have cowards trying to save their skins on my side. Kill it."

Clare knew that he could see through her façade. She couldn't care less about him and his agenda. But, she was horrified when she found a muggle woman tied up and gagged before her. She was looking around, her eyes wild and scared. Clare looked at her, frightened.

"One simple curse is all it takes. The first is always the hardest."

He brought out her wand. The dots connected. Her wand was that of a dark wizard and Olivander was confused all those years ago because he could not see what would become of her.

She was meant to become a dark wizard. Her wand, the sorting hat, they all knew her fate. And this, this was her destiny. To stand side by side with her father, striking fear into the hearts of the wizarding world. _How can I escape my destiny? _She thought.

Her lips formed the syllables. Her heart was screaming _NO, _but her flesh spoke _yes._ She could feel it. But she resisted. And she pointed her wand and spoke "Avadakedavra."

Nothing happened.

Her father encouraged her in his own way, "I'm losing my patience."

"I can't."

"You will."

Clare ignored her heart and gave herself to her desires to do what had to be done. "Avadakedavra!"

And with that the muggle fell down. Dead.

"Well done!" His voice was proud.

The pride in his voice made Clare wonder, _Does he really view me as his daughter?_

"There is still so much for you to learn" And with that he closed the door, leaving her in the room with the person she killed.

Then, the tears came. Clare cried for hours not caring who heard. She had just killed an innocent woman. And something else died with that woman. Her heart crumbled. She went cold. The tears didn't stop until she fell over with exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke up, the body was gone and there was light shining through a window she hadn't noticed. The room she was in was bigger than she had originally thought. It was empty, completely empty. She searched around for her wand, but it was nowhere to be found. _Now that's just peachy. _Then, the memory of what she did the previous night and tears threatened to flow, but she held them back. _What am I supposed to do? If I don't do what he asks he will come after my family. _Another part of her thought, _This is your life. He is your family. What point is there to resisting what you were born to become? You were born to become a mirror of him. _

In less than an hour someone came to fetch her from her prison. They took her to where Voldemort was at. He welcomed her into his presence.

"Hello my child." He greeted her.

"Hello." She said flatly.

"What is it that your 'parents' named you?"

"Clarissa, but they call me Clare."

"Mmm. So Clarissa, you are fortunate enough to have me as your mentor. You will be my shadow, understood?"

"Yes my lord."

"Let us be off."

For the next week and a half, the Dark Lord showed Clare what standards he expected her to live up to.

She went to a very dark place. When she tried jumping out the window to kill herself, he was very displeased. That was her first lesson, disobey orders and you are punished.

He taught her wicked spells she would never learn at Hogwarts, and enjoyed watching her finally give into the desires of her instincts. He was pleased with her progress. He could see the change as well as anyone. Her light eyes turned dark, and by the end of their time together she no longer shied away from causing others pain. He had desensitized her.

"I'm very pleased with your improvement from day one. I must set you off because your family will be wondering why you aren't home yet. You must keep up this façade and be my eyes and ears within Hogwarts."

"Of course, my lord."

He placed the dark mark on her forearm.

"Before the school year starts, you must visit here once a week to receive instructions."

"Yes my lord."

"Now go off into the world, my child. Remember the enemy."

And with that she went back to her home. Her mother was so happy when she saw Clare walking up to their house.

"Clare! You're finally home! I was getting worried…" She looked into Clare's eyes, "Honey are you okay?"

"I'm perfect, mum. No need to worry. I had a great time."

That didn't fool her, but she pretended like it had. "Oh well I'm glad you had a good time."

Mrs. McGee waited for her husband to get home before she said anything. When he arrived, she immediately got him alone.

"Francis?"

"Yes Abigail?"

"I think there's something going on with Clare."

"She's a teenager. That's normal." He looked unconcerned. He was reading a copy of the daily prophet.

"Listen to me!" He looked up and saw her face. It was filled with fear for their daughter. "She's gone cold."

"What do you mean?"

"Just call her down, you'll see."

"Okay. CLARE! Come down here please."

Clare came down the stairs quickly and quietly. "Yes _father_?"

"How was your time at your friends?"

"Fine."

"What did you girls do?"

"Nothing too fancy. May I go?"

"Yes."

Once Clare got up the stairs, Abigail began again.

"Did you see her eyes? She's different."

"I see your point. Her eyes _have_ gone cold."

"Did she find out?"

"She must have."

"I'm going to go talk to her" Abigail started to go upstairs.

"No! Abigail, if she finds out we knew and we didn't tell her. She'll never forgive us."

"She's my baby girl. She will forgive us… She has to." With that Abigail went to Clare's room.

"Clarissa?"

"Yes mother?" Clare's voice sounded broken, like she'd been crying.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

Mrs. McGee opened the door to find Clare stone-faced sitting on her bunk.

"I have to talk to you about something. You know your father and I love you very much. It doesn't matter to us who your birth parents are, as long as you stay true to yourself."

Clare felt guilt rush through her. She felt as if she could breathe again, but the mark on arm burned into her skin. She pulled on her sleeves to hide it further. "Yeah mum. I love you too."

All it took was a few sentences for her mother to break away what the Dark Lord had nailed into her.

Mrs. McGee pulled Clare into her chest for a hug. Clarissa wanted to tell her mother everything and beg her to help her. Yet, the mark in her arm reminded her of the promises she needed to keep.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to protect you. We didn't want your parents past to affect your future."

Clare smiled bitterly "It's a little late for that"

"Don't say that. Just curious, how did you figure it out?"

"The ministry had a wizard following me around until I was at Hogwarts. And they have a whole file on what happened after my birth. Everything my mother said. Even the trial to see whether they'd sentence me to life in Azkaban or let me live free!"

"You were never meant to see that file. Your father was going to have them destroy it." The concern in her eyes was evident.

"Did father adopt me to keep an eye on me?"

"Of course not love! We wanted a baby girl. We chose you before we found out about the trial." She stopped. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Mum don't worry about me. I'm just upset that you never told me the truth. I need some time alone. Okay?"

"Anything darling." With that Abigail left her child alone, not knowing what was actually going on.

The summer went on. Clare would check in every week, and she was given new assignments, silly unimportant little things.

But, the last week before she had to go back to school, she for the first time met with all the deatheaters. They met in Malfoy manor. She was introduced as a new death eater.

"This is Clarissa. She is going to be our eyes and ears about all things inside Hogwarts."

Someone whispered "Isn't she the McGee's daughter?"

Voldemort answered their question "Yes, she was _adopted_ by them. But, she is my blood."

All the faces of the death eaters were covered with shock and disbelief. No one dared to speak a word of doubt.

They also addressed many other topics such as the Order of the Phoenix reforming, a minor threat. When everyone was released, she was asked to stay. She was given more instruction by The Dark Lord.

"You will be keeping a close eye on Harry Potter and Dumbledore for me."

He told her specifically when to meet each month, and other details.

As she was leaving he spoke "And Clare? Don't disappoint me."

When Clare made it on to the Hogwarts train, Draco Malfoy called her over. "Come sit with me, McGee." No one was sitting with him, which was abnormal. He usually had his normal gang of thugs surrounding him.

"Why all alone Malfoy?" She sat with him.

"So we can talk alone."

"Ugh this is complete rubbish." She said, beginning to stand up.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"You're going to regret that Malfoy." Clare reached for her wand.

"So then your meeting at my house means nothing?" He looked very comfortable. His smug face bugged her.

She glared at him. "How'd you get that information Malfoy? Your father?"

"Possibly."

She laughed menacingly "Well, you'd better hope not. Those meetings are secret for a reason. It would be a shame if your big mouth got you and your father killed. Because that is the penalty for snitches, death."

Malfoy's smug face turned pale. He was a coward just as much as his father.

"So tell me again. When was I at your house?"

He was silent.

"I thought not. Tell your father to keep his mouth shut, or I might have to tell my father next time."

When the feast began, Clare avoided Dumbledore's eyes. She knew if anyone saw through her false happiness, it would be him. So she tried to put on a happy face for the whole student body and hoped her eyes wouldn't give her away.

When Hermione came up to her to greet her, she couldn't look her in the eyes either. She knew if she looked into her friend's eyes the truth would just spill out of her mouth like a waterfall. She gave her an excuse that she had to go study for her classes and escaped to her common room.

Clare was given orders to sneak out to the Malfoy manor to report every month. The first month, she did not have much to report. But, she did have a conversation with Mr. Malfoy.

"Lucius."

"Yes Clare?"

"Keep your slimy mouth shut. Even when you're around your family."

His eyes narrowed. "You may be The Dark Lord's daughter, but I am not afraid to put you in your place, _child._"

Clare's face turned hard. She took out her wand. "Raise your wand then, put me in my place."

Lucius hesitated then took out his wand. "Unwise idea child."

"I'm not afraid to challenge a coward." They began a traditional duel when Voldemort walked in. Malfoy immediately put away his wand, but Clare kept hers out and kept eye contact with Lucius.

"My Lord," Malfoy began.

Voldemort ignored him and turned to Clarissa "Child, what is going on?"

Clare responded with a bow "Lucius was just going to put me in my place."

Lucius turned deathly pale, "Well not exactly…"

"Hold your tongue Lucius. Proceed. Do avoid killing each other that would be most unfortunate." Voldemort watched them expectantly.

They bowed to each other and raised their wands

Clare tried to disarm him, but he blocked it.

"Aqua Erecto!"

Lucius did not expect this so he was knocked off his feet. He was expecting a classic fourth year spell, like expelliarmus. She then disarmed and stunned him.

Voldemort looked down at him with disappointment. "Well done. But shouldn't you be getting back to school?"

Clare laughed bitterly at the almost normal exchange. "Yes I should." She bowed to him. "Farewell." She used floo powder to get back into the school. But someone was waiting for her when she appeared. It was Professor Umbridge. She made her write lines that burned into her hand. "I must not leave the grounds" After she was satisfied, she reported her to Professor Snape.

"Hello McGee."

She looked innocently at him.

"Why did you leave the grounds?"

"I left something important at home."

"Your parents could have sent it to you. Now tell me, why did you _actually _leave the school?"

"…"

"Don't make this harder than must be."

"…" She was not going to speak to him.

"We are just going to have to go see the headmaster. Follow me"


	5. Chapter 5

Snape dragged Clare through the dark castle. When they came up to the entrance, he said the password and they walked into his office.

Dumbledore addressed Snape, "What is it Severus?" then he saw Clare. "Well hello Clare, what's wrong?"

Clare stayed silent.

Snape cut in. "I just needed allowance to use special measures to get her to speak the truth. She left the grounds and she won't tell me why."

Dumbledore looked at her in the eyes. "Clare, where did you go?"

"I went home." Clare lied. Yet, her face was innocent.

"She's lying." Severus spoke.

"I see that Severus. Clare you don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying." She chuckled, the Malfoy's house had become her new home.

"Clare you can trust us. Tell me." Dumbledore's eyes could see straight through her lies, and she knew that, but she still tried.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

She stayed silent. His eyes looked down at her hand, and he saw the writing. His face turned furious. "What's that on your hand?"

"Nothing." Clare really showed fear in her eyes and she pulled her sleeve over her hand.

"Severus, take Clare back to her common room. We can take care of this later"

"But headmaster, it is quite important we take care of this tonight." The potions professor was determined to punish her tonight.

"No it isn't. There are other times than an indecent hour to deal with this."

Snape took her back to the Slytherin common room. As she was walking up the staircase he spoke again. "McGee don't think I will forget this infraction. You have detention with me tomorrow. Don't be late" With that he left.

Her detention was gruesome. He made her restock his supplies and clean up the many messes left by the students, which left her fuzzy and her fingers stinging. After that, she was much more careful when she went to and from the castle. She couldn't afford to be caught again, or it could mean certain questions she didn't want to answer.

Clare treaded carefully throughout the year to avoid any more confrontations. She hid her anguish from her friends and family. However when Joe would talk to her, he could see she wasn't herself.

"Clare! I'm glad I caught up to you." He was upbeat, speaking lightly like normal.

"Hello Joe." She replied, curtly.

"Are you alright? I mean seriously though sis, you've been kind of out of it."

"Yeah Joe I'm alright."

"You've just been acting weird lately."

She wanted him to leave her alone. "Just keep your nose clean and out of my business."

"Yeah. Sure Clare. Just don't be a stranger. We hardly see each other outside of home."

"No problem, Joseph. Don't worry about me."

Clare was like any other teenager, full of emotions. There was no one she loved more than her family. So when he was out of sight, she ran into the laboratory to regain her failing composure.

When Dumbledore's Army began to form, Clare joined immediately. She needed to be on the inside, so when Hermione asked she accepted the invitation. Although she enjoyed being around them, the thought of betraying them grew more and more daunting with each passing day. But she continued to report back to her father and give him intelligence, for the sake of her family.

Her life was full of bad days. But, the worst was when Harry and her friends escaped Umbridge to help Sirius and she went with them. Once they reached the Ministry, she separated herself from the group to meet with the deatheaters. There she saw her mother for the first time since she was child. Bellatrix sized her up with a sneer.

"Well, this is the Dark Lord's child. I remember you. Still got that scar?" Clare nodded slowly. Seeing her mother had thrown her off balance. "Good. You better stay loyal to him or I will tear you apart myself."

"Always" And with that Clare put her deatheater mask on. She had to hide her identity from her classmates. She also wanted to hide her fear from her mother.

Bellatrix led them through the ministry. They were to kill anyone who got in the way of them attaining the prophecy from the department of mysteries.

When they found Dumbledore's Army, Clare was careful to use non-fatal spells to attack. Nothing that would hurt, only hinder. She aimed to the side of people to not hit them.

She went head to head with her friends. They looked at her with hatred that pierced into her soul. She was praying they didn't know who she was. They didn't show any recognition, until it happened.

Clare was fighting Harry when he knocked her mask off with a spell. He saw her face for a fraction of a second and kept moving. But she had seen the shock, betrayal, and anger in his eyes.

As the deatheaters were being defeated, she escaped to the Malfoy manor before she could get captured. Some returned from the battle, many did not. They were taken by ministry officials.

_He _was completely livid that he was so close to killing Harry Potter and he snuck right through his fingers.

Clare decided it would be suspicious not to go back to school so she slipped back into the common room before anyone knew she was gone.

The day she returned, she did everything she could to avoid running into Harry. She was holding onto the hope that he had not recognized her. But, before she could escape into the great hall for supper he caught her by the arm.

"Clare we need to talk." His voice was cold as he spoke to her.

She acted normal, like nothing was wrong. "What's up Harry?"

"I saw you." He said, looking around, making sure no one saw them talking.

"Saw me what?" She was praying her false innocence would throw him off.

"I know you are one of them."

"One of what?" Beads of sweat began to form on her skin.

"You're a death eater. I saw your face" He said, arms crossed, defensively.

She was speechless. Yet, her face was filled with contempt. He saw it and began to walk away.

Out of desperation she grabbed his shoulder, "Harry! Wait! I can explain."

"Explain what? You obviously have nothing to say to me."

"I have a long story if you are willing to listen." Her face was pleading.

He sighed. "You have five minutes."

Clare didn't waste any time. "I was adopted when I was 2 years old by my family."

"You were adopted?"

"Yes. Anyways, I was born in Azkaban. And my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, carved this into my skin before they took me away." She pulled up her shirt and it showed her scar.

"What doe mean?"

"It's the initials of my father. Tom Marvolo Riddle is my father, Lord Voldemort."

Clare's face was bitter as Harry's eyes widened. "He's your father…"

"Yes. And the ministry had someone following me until I was sent off to Hogwarts because they feared I would turn into my father. My mother said this as they took me away 'She will follow in his footsteps. She will carry on her father's work. You mark my words. Taking her away from me won't change that'. Guess she was right."

Harry's had hate, fear, and pity in his eyes as he stared at Clare, which was a look she received often. She held back tears as she told him the rest.

"Yeah well when your blood rejuvenated his body, a little rat overheard who I am and told my father. I was hunted down, captured, threatened, and tortured until I gave in," Now Clare was crying, tears burning her skin for the first time in a whole month. She told him the rest of her experience, how she was doing anything she could to thwart Voldemort's plans. That she did what she did, to protect her family.

"Harry you can't tell anyone what I've told you here. If you do, my family will be in danger. They are the reason that I've been doing all this."

"I won't tell anyone who you are." He said, unfeeling.

"Thank you."

"Yeah whatever." She expected him to walk away. But, he spoke again. "I'm sorry he's your father."

"Yeah? Me too… I'm sorry that he killed your parents."

"Can we agree to not kill each other?"

"How about we agree to be friends?"

"Sounds doable."

They both entered the dining hall. Hermione and Ron both had questioning looks on their faces. But, Clare ignored them and went on to sit with her house.


	6. Chapter 6

That day, Dumbledore called her to his office.

"Hello Clare"

"Greetings headmaster, what did you call me here for today?"

"Nothing too important, we just need to have a chat."

"About what, sir?"

"How are you dealing with your parents appearances of late?" His eyes pierced straight into her soul.

"I'm fine."

"Have you kept it a secret as I advised?"

"Mostly, yes."

"Understand you can tell me anything." His eyes said more than his words.

"I know sir, may I go?"

"Not quite yet"

"Yes?"

"Be honest, are you having trouble with your birth parents?" She knew that he knew. His voice and questions gave that all away.

"Yes" She decided that lying to him wouldn't get her anywhere.

"And how is that?"

Her voice went bitter. "They are two of the most notorious wizards known and I have their murderous blood in me. What do you think?" She scoffed.

Dumbledore's eyes saddened. "Anything else?"

Clare wanted to tell him everything. "I…" But her father, if he ever found out that she told him. If he ever found out that she told Dumbledore, he'd kill her or worse.

"Yes?"

"I used a forbidden curse." That was a start.

"Hmm? Which one is that?"

She looked sheepishly at him "All of them."

His face turned serious. "Clare, you're not a killer. Why did you do this?"

She knew she had to go, but it felt good to tell him. "If I tell you any more, he will punish me."

"Who?"

"You know who, Professor." At that moment Clare put her wand up to her head and pulled out a memory. All the memories of what had happened to her during that past year. "Here you go sir. I don't know how else to explain it."

Dumbledore took the memory from her and put it in the pensieve. She stood there waiting for him to be done for what felt like hours.

"You have suffered more than most people your age, and have seen pain beyond your years."

"I swear Professor. If he'd only threatened my own life, I would have gladly died. But… he threatened my family. He'll kill them if I disobey. I wish he would just kill me and get it over with, but he knows that's what I want. So he found another way to punish me. So I do what he asks, when he asks."

"Death is not the solution to your problem."

"He is determined to keep me alive to cause me suffering. He even made me make the unbreakable vow not to kill myself."

Dumbledore's face was upset. "Clare, I realize I am to blame. I make a mistake telling you who your parents are. But I advise you, do not tell anyone else of your situation. They will be quicker to condemn you for your actions. But, it is not hopeless."

Clare looked up from her hands. Her voice was filled with despair. "Yes it is. You don't know what he does like I do. He wouldn't hunt me down because he still wanted me as a death eater. No, he'd come after me just because I dared to defy him."

Dumbledore stayed patient as he explained. "We can hide you and your family."

"Just like you hid the Potters?" She knew her words were harsh, but she didn't care. Yet, Dumbledore's face didn't seem angry, he just looked like he pitied her. "I know everything he will do to get revenge. He is not a person to forget. He will risk hundreds of his followers' lives to get whatever he wants. Harry Potter is one example."

"We have ways to protect you. Ways that will make it so he can never touch you."

"How can you be so delusional that you believe that you have a chance of protecting me and my family when you can't even protect yourselves!"

"Clare, you need to come to the right side."

Hope. That's what he was giving her, a way out of this life of evil. It was too much for her to want or even pray for. But here it was, standing right in front of her. She couldn't pass it up. "Okay headmaster."

Dumbledore's face lightened. "I will immediately send for your parents to be hidden—"

Before he could finish his sentence Clare was doubled over with pain. Her mark, it was burning. Voldemort was calling her personally.

"He knows. He is going to kill them. I have to go to him headmaster."

"Don't go. We aren't done here."

"Actually sir, we are. I'm trapped further in than either of us could imagine." and Clare left the headmasters office.

When she arrived at Malfoy manor, he was waiting for her there. He was already furious from Lucius's failure at the ministry. She knew he was already tearing through her mind to see exactly what had happened. Then, the pain came. She screamed until he silenced her so he could speak.

"How many times do I have to teach you this lesson child? I guess I need a stronger incentive for you." In that moment she saw something, in a mirror there was her parent's house. She watched as her house burst into flames. She screamed again and turned her face away from the sight of it. She buried her face in the ground.

He came over to her and knelt beside her. He touched her paling skin and grabbed her chin. He forced her to look at him. His voice was quiet as he spoke so that only they could hear. "You can't let that liar, Dumbledore, get into your head."

He pushed her face away from her and stood up. "At least you had enough sense to come when I called you. Obviously you will not be going back to your family this summer. No this summer I will be conditioning you, so that none of these misunderstandings happen again. Like any child, you just need more discipline, one step out of line and you are punished. Understood?"

Clare nodded her head despite the pain. She was holding back tears.

"Good. I can't have my own child undermining my authority. Next time this happens, whoever is left of your loved ones will die. And I will have someone torture you until I decide to be merciful and end your suffering." After that he cut off the curse.

During the summer, The Dark Lord kept her busy threatening people and paying visits to old followers. He was also very careful to have someone watching her every move, to make sure nothing was out-of-line.

The next meeting at the Malfoy's house, Clare saw Draco with his family. She saw the fear evident in his eyes.

_Poor kid. _She thought. _Family pressure is hard to escape. _

Since they were both going through the same ordeal, Clare and Draco stuck like glue. They became close friends despite their previous quarrels.

The Dark Lord called them together to speak, for a private meeting and special orders.

"Since you will both be at Hogwarts, I need one of you to kill the old fool Dumbledore."

Draco's face looked fearful, but Clare had had enough practice at hiding her emotions. And even though everything screamed against it, for Draco's sake, she volunteered.

"I'll do it."

Voldemort smiled proudly at his daughter. "I like your enthusiasm child, but I think Draco should have a chance to prove himself."

"Yes my Lord." Her heart burned with pity for him. Would he have to kill someone too?

Voldemort turned to Draco.

"Draco, boy, you must kill Dumbledore this year so that we may continue on with our plans to take over the Wizarding World. Clare can help, she has experience with such things" this made Clare and Draco both shudder.

"It will be done." Draco managed to choke out.

"You're dismissed."

When they walked out the door, Clare spoke to Draco. "I'm sorry Draco."

"It's an honor." He acted like he was proud but his face gave him away.

She saw right through her cousin. "Draco you don't need to be tough right now. I know how you feel."

"I don't need you to try and mother me. I'm fine by myself."

"Draco I'm the only one you can really trust. Don't shut me out."

His façade crumbled. "I'm scared."

"Me too." She told him.

And through that, their friendship grew. When their sixth year at Hogwarts began, she sat with him on the train. They faced the pains of that year together. Draco shut himself off to anyone except Clare. Clare behaved the same.

There was a rumor they were dating, but it wasn't true of course. They were cousins, but nobody knew that.

The longer Clare spent working with and dwelling on the death eaters' plans, she found herself enjoying it. Every drop of blood coursing through her veins was evil. Yet, her heart was disgusted with what she was becoming. She was in too deep to ask for help anymore. Not even Dumbledore could help her now.

So she gave in to who she was supposed to be. The kind-hearted person she was became the façade. It went away to hide in the corners of her heart waiting to break free someday. Most people at Hogwarts didn't notice, only Draco really noticed.

The light that had once gleamed in her eyes was gone. The hope she had all that time being serving with the death eaters, that she would be free from fear, had died. Her eyes were hard and judgmental. She had lost all hope in who she was.

One person that noticed, other than Draco, was Dumbledore. He called her to his office. "Hello Clare."

"Hello professor"

"Do you know why I asked you here?"

"Like you always do, to ask me how I am doing."

"Precisely, but also to tell you that when one is trying to achieve something in life such as to save their family, they must not lose themselves in the process or it's all for not."

"Thank you for the advice." She smiled at him. Oh how she hated hypotheticals.

"And how are you?

"I'm hopeless. And next time you feel like trying to help me, don't bother." And with that, she stormed out of his office.

That month Voldemort gave her the big job. He had her go _persuade _some of his old followers who were being difficult. Her new heart was delighted for the task. She had to threaten them quite a bit and had no problem doing. But, they agreed.

Voldemort was very pleased, he recognized his daughter's transition.

The school year went by quickly. Draco and Clare had mastered going in and out of the school without getting noticed, especially since they now had a teacher on their side.

Snape was looking out for Draco and he pulled him aside and talked to him. But, Clare was with Draco, watching out for him. When Snape had finished talking to Draco, Clare pulled him aside.

"Can I help you McGee?"

"Whatever you say, Professor, I don't trust you. You stay away from us"

Snape's face was cold. "I have nothing to prove to you, child."

"You've betrayed the Dark Lord once, and I believe you will do it again."

He pulled back his sleeve, revealing his mark. "I was loyal to your father before you were born, girl. How dare you challenge my loyalty."

Even though she was small in stature, she looked him straight in the eye and said "As far as I'm concerned, you haven't proven yourself loyal yet. I'm just watching out for my family, they are all I have left."

Snape scowled at her and stormed off.

When Draco let the death eaters into the castle, they all were filled with blood lust. They all went to kill Dumbledore. When Dumbledore was trying to reason with Draco, Clare was hidden in the corner with an invisibility charm. She was hidden there to join the rest of the death eaters when they arrived.

As Dumbledore was speaking with Draco, he looked at her for a moment. He said "Draco… you are not a killer." He said it to Draco but he glanced at Clare, right where she was hiding.

_I have more blood on my hands than any other death eater._ She wasn't any more comfortable with killing Dumbledore than Draco was.

When the others came in, she cut off the spell and walked out from the shadows. Dumbledore didn't greet her by name as he did the others. All he did was nod at her with saddened eyes. Almost like he gave her permission to do what she was doing.

When Snape killed him, Clare watched him fall from the astronomy tower. When they were all rejoicing back at the mansion, she was holding back tears. It was the first time in a long time she had almost cried. She cared.

For, her goodness hiding deep inside was broken. Dumbledore had worried about her well-being till the very end and she had scoffed at him.

He was the only person who saw her for who she really was… The little girl crying in the corner waiting for an adult to come along and fix everything.

She didn't know how much Dumbledore was to her until she saw him die. He was her last hope for any kind of help. He was her last connection to healing.


	7. Chapter 7

All the death eaters celebrated Dumbledore's death. Finally, the time they had been waiting for had come. It was finally time to strike. They had Hogwarts under their control. Clare asked her father's permission to go home and tell her parents a story so that they wouldn't send out search parties. He allowed it.

When she disapparated, she arrived in front of her new house. She walked up to the door and her mother opened it. Her eyes, red from crying, opened wide. She jumped into Clare and gave her a hug.

"Clare! You're okay! We were so worried."

Clare embraced her _mother_, feeling uncomfortable from the hug. "I'm fine." She was happy they were all okay.

"Where were you? Joe said he didn't see you get off the train. We assumed the worst." Her _father_ walked up and put his arms around her _mother_. His eyes were accusing, almost as if he knew… This frightened her.

"I got on. I just was helping someone get home safely."

"I'm just happy you're safe."

"Thanks mum. I'm tired. So I'm gonna go up to my room."

When she got upstairs, she was about to lock her door and her _father _walked in.

"Clarissa may I speak to you?"

Clare's heart sunk. She could tell he knew.

"Yeah dad, sure."

"Your mother nearly had a stroke when you didn't come home."

"I didn't mean to give you a fright."

"I know that, but you have been acting weird lately. Not coming home for winter holidays, barely spending time here during the summer. If I didn't know any better…" His eyes wandered, deep in thought.

"You don't need to worry about me. I just like to spend a lot of time with my friend."

"Who's that?" He wasn't buying her story.

She didn't know who else to say, so she spoke the truth.

"Draco Malfoy."

Her _father_ looked shocked. "Don't you hate that boy? Are you two dating?"

She blushed. _Weird, this is a perfectly normal conversation for a teenage girl to have. _She wasn't used to being _normal. _To have a firm cover up, she just told him this "I haven't hated him since my second year. Yes… we are dating."

Her _father_ looked uncomfortable. "Just don't let his family influence you. His father is in Azkaban, you know."

"Of course not."

"I'll go now."

"Sure dad."

The moment he closed the door, she locked it and disapparated away.

"Look who's back" spoke a death eater.

"Hello all." Here, she was confident and well-spoken.

"Time to get this show on the road" said one.

"Sit down, the Dark Lord is approaching" she said.

"Daddy's little girl, I see." Said Yaxley.

"Shut it." She glared at him.

As Voldemort walked in you could hear a pin drop. He immediately began explaining the tasks. Each knew their own specific jobs to take care of. Yet, Clare had not received hers yet.

Voldemort spoke aloud in the meeting. He enjoyed being dramatic.

"You each know your task. However, our youngest death eater has not received her assignment yet. I believe you all should know, she has had trouble in the past accepting her fate. She was raised by blood traitors, who taught her mudbloods and pure wizards were equal." The death eaters snarled at this. "But she has realized her true potential. She has not failed me. She will be finishing her education at my side." Clare smirked. She was happy to be able to get away from Hogwarts. It only brought memories, which were pure pain.

The Dark Lord then spoke about all the strategy that not everyone would know about. He spoke about all the magical creatures joining their cause. He told them about the undercover agents in the ministry working to get it fully under their control.

Her time as the Dark Lord's right hand was interesting. She did all the dirty work, the torturing, the killing. Voldemort would often send her off on her own to do less important tasks. She was the one he could count on.

Clare spent some of her time trying to find Harry Potter. But that was practically a dead end. They hadn't been seen since a small wedding in the middle of nowhere. She went on a couple other wild goose chases.

She had a letter created by the Ministry, now under death eater control, sent to her parents saying that she was in Azkaban for attacking the new Minister of Magic. This helped her keep her cover, if she ever needed it again.

Overall, she spent her time at the Malfoy manor awaiting instructions. Her aunt, Narcissa, enjoyed her company. They spent much of their time together.

The days were mostly spent sitting around, or following the Dark Lord. One day that stood above the rest was when they brought her old acquaintance Luna Lovegood, gagged and tied up, into the manor's dungeon. Clare had always been fond of her. Her oddness and honesty had been refreshing in hard times.

She looked shocked as they brought her in. "Well what do you have here?"

"Just a girl whose father was making trouble" said Gibbon. Luna stared at her from behind the two men's arms.

"I'll take it from here. You two can go now." Clare said.

"Thanks for taking her off our hands, Clare." All the death eaters called her by her first name.

The two death eaters disapparated away. Clare held Luna by the shoulder. Luna began to struggle trying to run away. She gripped her harder and pulled out her wand.

Clare pulled off her gag, but left on the bonds. Her voice was layered with sadness. "Luna, please don't struggle. It just makes things much harder. How did you get yourself into this mess?" She stopped struggling and spoke.

"Well, my father wrote some articles in _The Quibbler _about Harry being innocent. They don't agree. So here I am. Why are you here?" Her words were inquisitive, not accusing.

"It's the family business." That really did describe it, she was forced at first, but now it is her life.

"But your parents are Gryffindor—

"I'm adopted."

"Well that is quite fortuitous. So your father is a death eater?"

"In a sense, he is You-know-who." They both went silent as they arrived at a dark hallway and proceeded down the stairs. At the edge there was a prison door.

"What a depressing place." Luna stated, changing the subject.

"This now _your _abode. Olivander! You've a visitor."

"Will I see you later?"

Clare walked her into the prison. "Not often. Olivander is there anything you need before I go?" She did not feel the need to be cruel to him. He had done no wrong.

"A way out would be nice", he said with dry humor.

"You know I won't", she retorted.

"Is there nothing you can do for my aching bones?"

"No. I must be going. Goodbye."

Before she exited Luna grabbed her by the arm. Clare quickly went defensive, pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Luna's neck. Luna's wide innocent eyes caused her to lower her wand. She had forgotten not every human contact is hostile.

"I just wanted to say, Clare, you don't belong here anymore than I do."

"This is my home." Clare gave Luna a hard look as she left and locked the door.

Clare continued to spend many hours at the Manor. She waited at her father's side for any instructions. He was going off to do something secretly. So he sent her to go hunt with the snatchers. It was a low job, but she accepted it in silence. Clare ended up being with them on the one day that they did anything of importance.

They had just captured two other people, when someone activated the taboo by speaking Voldemort's name.

Fenrir spoke. "Someone's calling us." They all laughed and traveled to the spot where the taboo had been breached. They came up to a tent.

He spoke again. "Come out of there with your hands up! We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

They all had their wands pointed straight at the tent when three teenagers stumbled out of the tent. One was horribly disfigured. Most of them didn't know who they were, but Clare did. At least two of them were her old classmates, and former friends.

Some snatchers grabbed the three and took their wands. Greyback whispered to Clare before he spoke. "You know any of the three?" She shivered. His hunger for human blood was terrifying, especially since he'd acquired a taste for young girls.

She took a breath to steady her voice, "They look familiar, I just can't think of their names." She lied. She wasn't sure why.

As Greyback interrogated the victims, Hermione looked at Clare. Her face was the same as anyone who'd ever seen her with death eaters. She looked confused and upset. Clare tried to keep her face steady.

When they found the Daily Prophet, the snatchers realized who they had caught. They equated the picture to Hermione. Then, they found out he was Potter.

"Yeah she does look like a girl I knew in school, Hermione Granger." Clare said under her breath. Greyback heard her and took that as confirmation.

Greyback couldn't summon The Dark Lord, but Clare, she could. Yet, she kept that knowledge to herself. She was careful to not speak unless spoken to. Greyback was jealous she was a part of Voldemort's inner circle, while he was not. She walked on thin ice with that group. He had no knowledge of her father being You-Know-Who. So, he would not hesitate to kill her.

When they arrived at the Manor, she stood in the back of the group. She was careful not to bring any more attention to herself. Narcissa saw her when she opened the door.

As they walked into the house, Clare shrunk to the back corner of the room. She was slightly sick from Fenrir's stinking breath and demeanor towards herself, and Hermione.

As Draco was being pushed by his parents to determine whether or not the ugly boy was Potter, Clare stayed back. She could tell, if Draco determined it, they believed The Dark Lord may forgive all their mistakes.

_Nieve people. He doesn't forgive. He makes up his mind about people. That's why I haven't died yet, because he wants me to succeed. _She knew, they didn't.

Then, her mother walked in the room. She adored the Dark Lord more than any other on the planet. She would die for him if he only asked. Clare knew her mother's love was a weakness that her father had exploited.

Clare stood in the back as she watched her mother stun the snatchers.

After she told Draco to take the bodies outside, Clare spoke up. "If I may speak…" Clare knew why Bellatrix was having a conniption over the sword. She knew ALL the reasons her father was in the flesh again.

"Yes, child." Whenever her mother spoke to her, it was disturbing. Bellatrix spoke to her with pride. Not love. Never love. But almost like she was bragging. Bragging that her blood was mixed with the man she revered so much.

"I was with the snatchers when they captured the five. Of course it's Hermione, Ron, and Harry. But they had the sword of Gryffindor with them, in their tent."

Bellatrix listened but turned back to herself. "If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," she muttered, more to herself than to the others. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself... But if he finds out... I must... I must know..."

Bellatrix sent the rest down to the dungeon. All but Hermione.

Clare knew what came next. She was leaving the room, when Bellatrix said "Come closer dear, you could learn a thing or two from this." So Clare came within three feet of the two.

Bellatrix began the questioning. "I have no time for any lies you are thinking to tell me right now. Tell me the truth and this can be painless as possible. Now tell me, where did you get this sword?"

"We found it" Hermione answered feebly, poor girl's voice was shaking.

She slapped Hermione across the face. She began yelling. "Don't lie to me. Tell me, where did you get the sword?"

Hermione fell under the blow. "We found it in a pond."  
>"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?"<p>

"We found it" Bellatrix's eyes went wild and she raised her wand, "Please!"

"Crucio!" Hermione began to scream. Bellatrix cut off the curse. "Where did you get it?"

"We found it." Hermione was crying.

"Liar! Crucio!" Bellatrix was upset, very upset. Her eyes were wild as she punished her.

Hermione spoke. "We found it. Please. I'm telling the truth."

"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" Bellatrix kicked her on the ground.

"I've never been inside your vault at Gringotts. Please. We didn't take anything."

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"Nothing!" Hermione spoke desperately. She was spread out on the floor. Bruises were starting to form on her face from where Bellatrix had hit her.

"Crucio!"

Keeping a straight face, Clare watched the ordeal. Hermione's screams were ear-piercing, and heart breaking.

Her mother cut off the curse. "What else did you take, what else?" Hermione looked up at Clare and mouthed 'help me'. Clare looked at her and mouthed 'I can't'. "ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Hermione was screaming and writhing but her pitiful eyes stayed on Clare, as if she was her one salvation.

_I can't just watch her die… If she is about to kill her, I will step in. _Clare readied herself to stop Bella.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione cried out. "We've never been inside your vault... It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!" She kicked Hermione in the head. And she just lied on the ground, unmoving. Clare, very close to the body, knelt down to check if she was alive. She was. Clare muttered "I'm sorry, ask Harry, he can explain."

Lucius told Draco to go fetch the goblin in the cellar.

Draco brought up Griphook. As the goblin was examining the sword, a noise was heard and Lucius sent Wormtail down to investigate.

Griphook said it was a fake.

Bellatrix was overjoyed. She immediately put her forefinger to her mark.

"And I think," said Bellatrix, "we can dispose of the Mudblood.

Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice came through the house.

Clare immediately pulled out her wand. They were in a fire fight. Lucius went down. Clare backed away from the middle of the room, while shooting curses at the two boys. She was soon behind a chair when Bellatrix threatened Hermione.

She had it under control, until the chandelier crashed down. A small house elf came out from the wreckage. Clare continued throwing stunning curses at Harry, then her wand flew out of her hand, as well as Narcissa's. Dobby took the children with him as he left, disrespecting his former masters.

When they disapparated, Narcissa went to Draco's side. Bellatrix began yelling at her sister about how she couldn't kill a simple house elf.

Clare couldn't stand it. She screamed, "Shut it! The Dark Lord will be here any second. When he arrives, I would like to know how you are going to explain how we lost Potter."

Everyone went silent. Clare was normally calm and obedient. She never ordered anyone around. She didn't step on anyone's toes. She did what she was told. But she was sick of their terrible orders.

So Clare went and grabbed her wand. Straightened her clothes, then the Dark Lord appeared. He was absolutely livid. Yet, his demeanor was still kept.

"Why am I here?" When he saw the faces of every person of the room, he looked around the room and saw the discord. "What happened here?"

Clare saw that no one was speaking, so she spoke up. "My Lord, when you sent me to the snatchers, we ended up catching some interesting people. We captured Harry Potter and his two friends"

Voldemort looked pleased. "Good child, now where are they?"

Her voice was no more than a whisper as she uttered. "They escaped. With the two other prisoners in the cellar."

His grin turned into a scorn. "You had them in your grasp, and they ESCAPED!"

She dared not look him in the eyes as she said, "Yes."

Voldemort welled up with rage and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground. Then, one of the snatchers, that had been outside, walked in at the wrong time. All Clare heard was _him_ saying, "Avadakedavra!" A soft thud sounded.

The pain in her face was excruciating, so bad that tears were flowing out of her eyes. She stayed on the floor until he came back to her.

"Stand up", he said calmly.

She stood. She could see that no one in the room had moved an inch. The Dark Lord was holding her responsible for the events that took place. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground so he wouldn't see the tears she couldn't control.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. His eyes were unfeeling, like always. But, he spoke quietly. "Look at me. How did this happen?"

"It all went wrong when Wormtail went down and then Harry and Ron came up the stairs. They attacked us, but stopped when Bellatrix threatened their friend. Then the chandelier fell. And a house elf helped them disapparate."

He turned from her and towards Narcissa. She cowered under his glare. "A dirty mudblood, elf, goblin, a blood traitor and Potter outsmarted you?"

Narcissa hesitated then said, "Yes."

Voldemort no longer held his calm. He yelled "Crucio!" His wand was pointed at her. In turn, he tortured everyone in the room, even killed a few. It hurt terribly, Clare was sure her sanity was gone. But, truthfully she felt they were lucky he hadn't killed them all out of pure rage.

When he finished he spoke again, "Bellatrix, Clean up this mess. Clare, go dispose of the rest of the snatchers outside, and meet me in the basement when you are finished." He left the room.

Clare went outside and killed most of the snatchers but left Scabior alive. She walked through the house into the basement.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, the time has come for you to show your devotion in the most difficult way possible."

"Yes my Lord. Yet, I have completely cut myself off from my old life. How can I display my loyalty in any other way?"

"You have been by all means my most useful servant, but we have to kill all the connections to your old life."

"May I ask why?" Her voice was solemn. She was shaking.

"You have a weakness. The misplaced love for your adopted family is keeping you from succeeding."

"So, they must die?" She managed.

"Yes, we will leave tonight."

"Joe is still at school. The only ones home are the adults."

"They will do, for now. Lead the way." He then touched her on the shoulder.

When they apparated in front of house, it was dark. Both her parents would be home at that hour.

They walked up to the door. Voldemort was hiding to the side to the door.

She knocked.

No one answered.

She knocked again.

Her mother opened the door slightly, to see who it was. Then she swung it open, and she hugged Clare.

"Darling!"

Voldemort stepped out from the shadows. Clare then pointed her wand at her mother. She spoke. "Don't move."

Her mother looked up and saw Voldemort. She took her arms off Clare.

"I see you brought a house guest."

"Where is Dad?"

She reached for her wand, but Clare was prepared.

"Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew across the room. "I told you not to move."

Her mom's face flashed of realization. "Oh Clare. Not you."

"Yes mum. Since the summer of fourth year."

Voldemort was being surprisingly quiet. It was almost like he enjoyed watching both parties suffer at the same time.

She began to scream, "Francis! Fran—

Voldemort cried, "Avadakedavra!" Her mother fell down, lifeless.

Inside, Clare was dying. In the reality, they were moving through the house to find her father. They found him upstairs in his study.

She busted in, and knocked away his wand.

"I love you papa." She said for only the two of them to hear.

Then, Voldemort walked in. "Good, now finish this and complete your journey."

"I had a hunch. I don't know how I didn't see it… Clare, don't do this."

"You could have told me the truth and none of this would have happened."

"Wait, where's your mother?"

"He killed her."

"Don't do this. We are your family."

"No. They are my family now…" She raised her wand ready to strike, as she hesitated, out of nowhere, several members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared and they were surrounded.

She spoke urgently to Voldemort, "My Lord, go. I'll hold them off."

An Auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke, "Put your wands on the ground."

Voldemort grabbed his wand, Clare began throwing attacks, and he disapparated. Yet Clare was still there throwing all she had at the five people around her. She came to a point where she just had to block spells. Then one of the hit her with a stun, and she fell to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

*** This chapter switches to first-person perspective

Darkness.

Darkness was my only companion. They couldn't throw me in Azkaban since that was still controlled by the, now corrupted, ministry. It felt as if I was chained. The members of the Order argued about what to do with me, but ultimately, this place was chosen.

It was peaceful there. I had time to think. I had been separated from my family, the Death Eaters. I hoped my father had succeeded in his plan. Soon I would be out of the dark, and I would be safe.

Light.

Light shone through the crack in the door. It burned my eyes. How long had I been in there? Days, weeks? I couldn't tell.

A homely woman came in and took me out of the room, and to a dining table. There was a plate full of food in front of where I sat.

At the other end of the table, a dark man, who looked familiar, sat. His eyes were tired. He looked upset.

He spoke in his deep voice. "Hello"

"Hello"

"You may be wondering why you are here."

My voice was raspy as I spoke. But I was determined to keep my composure. "You're going to kill me, correct?"

"No. I am here to find out about your past. Who are your parents?"

"The Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange" I had decided to be cooperative.

"Why were you a death eater?"

Annoyed at his use of the past tense I replied, "I _am _a death eater because at first he threatened my family, but now I realize it's my destiny."

"Do you realize, Voldemort is defeated."

Shock ran through my body along with, terror, relief, and sadness. I spoke, "No! You're lying. Who has done this?"

He looked alarmed at my anguish, "Harry Potter finished him."

"Potter, he killed him. My father is dead?"

"Miss McGee, you don't have to serve him anymore. He's not going to kill your family." He was looking at me with such pity, it made my stomach turn.

I looked at him with disgust. "I serve him because I wish to. No one forces me to. Not anymore."

He looked at me sadly as he stood up and walked out the door. I sat there for a minute and then a boy walked in. He had a lightning scar on his forehead. Next came a girl with unkempt hair, then a red-haired boy with freckles. They all wore their hearts on their sleeves. All three were looking at me like I was a feral animal.

He muttered to the three. "I don't believe there is any hope. But, you can try." With that, the man left my eyesight.

I recognized their faces from a past life. I spoke, "Harry? Hermione? Ron?"

"Clare, it's over. The war is over." Harry spoke. Hearing my voice so familiarly gave him hope, I could see it on his face.

"You're free." Hermione said. She was smiling at me.

"Free is a relative term. I'm still chained, to all the people I've killed." My voice was calm and unfeeling. Funny thing, I sounded like my father.

They all shuddered when I said that. It reminded me of how I used to shudder at my father or mother's words.

I spoke. "You can't save me from who I am. I'm his daughter. His blood, ambitions, and goals run through my veins."

"You aren't defined by his decisions." Ron said.

"I wasn't. But, spending time in his service has changed my outlook on life. His aspirations were good and bad in some ways."

Harry scorned my words, "and how are his ways good?"

In my eyes he was just an ignorant child. Even with his life's tragedies, he hadn't faced what I had. "Oh Harry, good and evil aren't as black and white as you think they are."

"Actually they are." He spat.

"Oh really? Would you consider me evil? I became a Death Eater to save my family… I was tortured so often that I was often not in my right mind. Even now what I say may not be really how I feel."

They all looked horrified from the question I presented. They had never taken the time to think outside of themselves. Taking advantage of their shocked silence I spoke.

"I also feel that apologies are in order. Hermione, I am truly sorry that I stood there and watched you suffer. I should have stopped my mother. But, then again, there were a lot of things in my life that should have happened."

Hermione's face showed with fear as she remembered her torture by Bellatrix. She looked conflicted about what to say then she spoke, "I know you didn't have the power, and that's okay. But, what happened to you. We were so close. How did you become this?"

My face filled with sadness. "I was always this person. The girl you got to know was just a shadow of my true self. I haven't been her since my fourth year."

They all saw my remorse, but I quickly hid it. "Clare you can go free if you'll just explain that you were being forced by your father to serve him." Ron attempted to reason with me.

"This is where I belong. I will carry on my father's work to overthrow the ministry."

Hermione looked horrified as she said, "What about muggle-borns?"

I answered "They live, because they are magical and are capable wizards."

Abruptly, the trio left the room and I was alone. No one else came to visit me, till two wizards came and took me to my dark prison. I cried out fiercely "Not back into that hellhole where there is no night or day! Please!"

When the two men left me, I shed my skin and began to cry. My whole world was gone. My family, my friends, my adopted family would no longer call me their own, and I had lost my cause. All I had left were my own ambitions. So I waited. And waited. Till the same woman came and took me to the same room, where I was greeted, by my adopted father.

This man I had loved and adored for such a long time, then abandoned so briefly sat in front of me. Yet, his face was distant. He looked like a mess, almost like he'd been working non-stop. My old self screamed within me to go hug him and cry in his arms, but my veins kept me rigid in my seat.

"Hello" I managed. My voice almost broke.

"Hello Clare" His voice wasn't cutting, but loving. However, the love cut deeper.

"Where's Joe" I was afraid to ask, but I had to know where my once beloved brother was.

"Your brother is at a wizard hospital, recovering from the final battle at Hogwarts."

Relief rushed through me. I changed the subject. "Did you bury her?"

His face filled with pain. "Yes, she was buried at the cemetery in town."

"Oh"

His face changed from pain to anger. "You know your mother loved you more than anything. She never cared that you were born from such horrible people. She never treated you differently and this is how you repay her? Turning on us and killing her."

His eyes were piercing into my soul. I couldn't hold his gaze. I could look into the eyes of my enemies, even my father, but not this man who had loved me.

"I didn't kill her" I said quietly, holding on to that technicality.

He began to yell at me furiously "You might as well have stabbed her through the heart! You brought him to our new house and you let him kill her!" By this time tears were streaming down his face. The death of his wife was affecting him greatly. He had never shown this much emotion, let alone cry, in front of me. He was always the stable one, and she was the emotional one. It shocked me.

"Dad" I said softly.

"Clare, I don't understand why you would do this."

"They threatened you and mum and Joe. I couldn't let that happen, so I joined. Then, I began to love what I was doing. I was good at it. It was natural. I had the authority to order others around… You both always said I was born to lead."

"We encouraged you to lead, but we never wanted you to become…" He stuttered. "This. You could have finished your education and worked at the ministry, or taught at Hogwarts and become the headmaster."

"You say yourself the Ministry is corrupt. I didn't agree with most of my father's views, but that one was correct. The ministry must be overthrown. I will not give up my convictions."

"Overthrowing the ministry would only cause madness, you know that."

"But I wouldn't do it by murdering mudbloods and such. I would do it by capturing the corrupt people and teaching the world a less biased view."

His gaze wavered. "Well, they are going to put you in Azkaban for what you have done. But, I may be able to assist you in a shorter sentence than life."

"You would do that?"

"I may not want to, but your mother loved you even when we discovered your new _hobbies_. Also I'm sure your brother will want to see you again."

I knew there would be a catch. So I asked, "What will I have to do?"

"You'll have to explain your situation to the Minister and then give up names of death eaters."

"No."

He spoke harshly at me. "Don't be a fool, all you have to do is give a detailed account of the last six years, including names and places."

"No" I very well couldn't give up the names of the people that I had come to know.

"Please Clare. We're still your family. I don't want to have to send you to prison."

His eyes were pleading me. I wanted to believe that I could just forget the horrors of the past years. But they defined me. They shaped me into who I was.

I spoke quietly. "You can go now."

He stood up slowly. As he left the room, I added. "I will reconsider."

I assumed the visiting had ended when they took me back to my cell. One of the men spoke before they closed the door. "Your court date is in two weeks, choose your words wisely."

After they left, I was no longer visited. Food and water appeared in my room daily. However, I was left to my own devices.

Given time to think, I began to look over my life. All the things I had done. All the people I had met. Could I really abandon the people who had raised me? What about those who had been my companions for the last three years?

Now that I was free to make my own choice, who would I stick by?

I pondered these things for the following weeks, attempting to make the life-changing decision.

At the end of those two weeks, I knew what I would choose. I knew who my real family was.


	9. Chapter 9

The trial

When it came time for my trial, they took me to the Ministry of Magic. As I came into the foyer, I was met with chaos. Thousands of people were conversing and buying copies of the Daily Prophet. Unsurprisingly, the headline was all about me. On the paper, a picture of me was printed. Above it was the line, _You-know-who part 2?_ It probably contained some article telling my life story, what my mother said, and all the gory details of the past seven years. Most likely including a horror story of how I was out for blood. If the journalist was scummy enough, some fabricated quote was within the article of me saying how I hated mud bloods and would kill anyone in my way.

After we had successfully navigated the main hall, I was placed in a room where many witches and wizards in judicial robes sat. Beside the ministry officials, there was a large audience attending my trial, people were streaming out the door and standing in any crevice they could find. Many these people I knew personally: my father, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and countless others from school. My brother wasn't there and I didn't blame him for not attending, but I wish he had.

A great din was caused by their loud conversations, all of which were quieted as I entered the room. They all stared at me as I was led to the center of the room. Most of them glared at me with a mix of fear and hate. A handful only stared at me, their eyes full of pity.

Hiding my annoyance I sat in chair provided, where they cuffed and chained me to the floor. "Is this really all necessary", I scoffed. "If had the intention of running away, wouldn't I have already done it?" My escorts ignored my remark.

The minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the room and took his place.

His booming voice filled the room. "Clarissa McGee, you are being charged with countless murders, conspiracy against the ministry, underage magic, use of the forbidden curses, and being in the service of the one called Voldemort. How do you plead?"

You could hear a pin drop in the room as I replied, "Guilty of all charges." Why should I lie, all of it was true.

My answer caused an eruption of murmurs. I kept my composure strong and didn't show emotion. I refused to let them humanize me.

The minister looked tired. As if he was sick of sending people to Azkaban. Yet he still responded with strength, "By the circumstances in which you came into his service, the Ministry shall give you a chance to lighten your sentence. We are well aware of your status within the hierarchy. So you are able to give us the names of all the death eaters and conspirators."

This was my chance. My opportunity to either give in to their demands, or strike fear into their hearts.

I laughed. Again whispers ran through the crowd. "You think I would break so easily. That you could keep me in that black hole for who knows how long, and expect me to cooperate? My father never did anything that cruel to me. Isn't it obvious that darkness breeds darkness?"

Laughing bitterly, again I spoke. "In that festering pit I had a lot of time to think and consider my response. You know what I believe? The ministry is corrupt and needs to be overthrown. So heed my words. This is not the last you have seen of me."

Shacklebolt's face grew more tired as he spoke. "Very well. Miss McGee, you shall spend the rest of your days in Askaban. This hearing is adjourned."

As the mallet met the wood, the crowd was silent. They were, no doubt, shocked and fearful of my words. That was my point, to keep fear present. I would be back, and I would change the world.


	10. Chapter 10

***The perspective has changed back to third person***

Cold, damp, sadness. Those are some of the words that can't even begin to describe Azkaban. The dementors who presided over the prison only made the experience worse. The giant monster held captive hundreds of followers of Voldemort and other notorious criminals. Among the poor souls, there were few who kept their wits. The prison claimed even the strongest of minds. In Azkaban, years were minutes and days felt like lifetimes.

The top floor of the prison held the highest-security prisoners. This is where Clare was being held. There she plotted her escape and what was to come after. Keeping track of time on the walls, she planned to leave on her 28th birthday.

Devotedly she scraped into the wall. Each day practicing any form of magic she could manage without a wand. Growing stronger for when the day came. Continually she solicited loyalty and help from her fellow prisoners. They encouraged her to take up her father's mantle. She was born to lead, like they were born to follow. Many of the other prisoners just needed a cause to fight for, and she gave them just that.

When the day of her escape came, her allies caused a commotion to distract the dementors and she broke down the wall. Scaling down the tower, she jumped into the ocean to escape notice.

Azkaban was miles from the shore line. However, the distance was not impossible to travel, especially when muggle ships traversed in those waters. After she had swam two miles, a large ocean liner spotted her and fished her out of the dark waters. They had no idea of the risk they were taking by allowing her onto their boat.

A muggle named Alicia greeted her and gave her clothes to wear and food to eat. Clare was happy to be helped even from non-magicals. She was actually quite amazed by how they existed in absence of magic. However while in the Dark Lord's service, she kept her views to herself.

Within hours the boat had docked in Ireland and Clare was on dry land, out of the clutches of the ministry.

With no muggle or wizard currency, she just followed the trail of magic and oddity every wizard leaves behind. This led her to a hidden wizard pub where she acquired floo powder in order to travel to London.

When Clare arrived in London, the first thing she saw was the Daily Prophet with a headline revealing that the long forgotten daughter of Voldemort had escaped from prison and was on the move. Inconveniently, they had an up-to-date photograph of her on the front page, so she had to stay out of sight in any way possible.

Previously being a part of the wizard underworld, Clare knew where to hide and who to call. Retrieving her Gringotts key by illegal means, she arrived at the bank, where goblins were only concerned with her money.

She opened and withdrew the contents of her account, and split the scene, barely dodging the authorities. By the time she left, the bank was swarming with ministry officials, journalists, and concerned wizards.

Her cloak helped to conceal her as she fled the scene. Although many people saw her, they didn't recognize her because the crazed photo of her, unkempt hair, tattered clothes, and ragged face, in the Prophet obscured her beauty. How she looked that day was a different story: fresh clothes, and cleaned hair. Only people from her past would be able to recognize her.

It was good for her to be back in her old clothes. They gave her an identity, something that they tried to strip from her in Azkaban.

Not having anywhere else to turn, Clare traveled to her cousin's old home. The place she knew all too well. It was her torture room, her prison, her home, a place that held many painful memories for her.

Keeping her head down, Clare walked up to the door. Hesitantly, she knocked.

The door was quickly answered. A voice spoke "Who are you?"

She spoke "A friend."

The voice replied with barely a whisper "A friend to the purebloods?" This was an old sort of password to tell the difference between the death eaters and ministry officials that came to visit their home base.

"Only to them."

The door opened slowly, the chain still in place. A blonde headed man stood, his face pale and body tensed. But at the sight of the woman, his face lightened.

She smiled. "Draco! Are you going to let me in or shall I freeze out here?"

He quickly closed the door and took the chain out. As he opened the door his face was shocked, but he embraced her immediately.

He spoke. "Clare! Oh I feared you were someone else. Is that truly you? You look so much older! I thought I would never see you again after your trial." He let her in the house, took her cloak, and sat with her in the sitting room. "I was there, you know."

"Thank you for being there Draco."

He saw by her reserved face, he needed to change the subject. "So they let you out early?"

Again her face dropped. "No Draco, I left that hell hole on my own terms. Haven't you been reading the papers?"

His eyes widened.

"All the papers are spreading fear that I'm out for blood, more than my father was. They think I'm going to kill anyone who gets in my way."

"Why _did_ you escape?"

Clare laughed. "Anyone who has even visited there wouldn't blame me for leaving. The place is pure madness Draco. It's always cold and not only in the physical sense."

"Clare, do you have an agenda?"

"Yes."

"I can't help you. I have—"

She interrupted him. "All I need is time to brew a polyjuice potion, then I will leave you alone."

"No, no it's not like that. It's just I have other people I have to take care of"

She looked at him astonished. She looked down at his left hand, to her suspicions he had a golden ring adorning it.

"Well then congratulations are in order. I'm happy for you Draco."

Jealousy gripped her stomach, she had never had the chance to even consider marriage. She had spent most of the prime of her life in Azkaban.

"I have a wife and son. I married Astoria Greengrass." He swelled with pride as he spoke about his family.

Clare seeing this made her happy for her close cousin. "That's absolutely brilliant. We can discuss this madness later. Let me meet your wife."

Draco was happy to drop the subject. "Astoria?" He called.

"Yes love?" she replied.

"I have someone for you to meet."

Footsteps sounded coming down the stairs. "Really? Is that who came through the door?"

His wife came down the stairs. She was not outstandingly beautiful, but she did have a glow to her. "Who is this Draco?"

Draco took Clare over to Astoria as he spoke. "This is my cousin on my mother's side, Clare…. Riddle."

She smiled at Clare and took her hand. "It's nice to meet some of Draco's _other _family. His parents live here, but everyone else…" her sentence drifted off.

Clare turned hostile, "Draco your parents aren't in Azkaban? How did they—"

Draco cut her off with a sharp look.

So she turned back to his wife. "Anyways, I hear you two had a baby boy?"

With that their conversation turned toward family, and how the two fell in love. Astoria talked about how Draco took a long time to gain up the courage to ask her to marry him. Draco, of course, denied it profusely.

Clare met their child and had dinner with them. Draco's wife retired early to the bedroom and the two had time to talk. They wandered into the family room and sat down. She knew what she was asking from him was a very large favor. She, by being there, would put his whole family in danger.

Clare broke the silence between them. "Your wife is truly beautiful."

"Thank you. Clare, today has helped me decide what to do. You may stay here as long as you need. However, you must stay out of the papers. I love you, but I will not risk my family's safety for you. And, please explain to me what is going on."

Clare breathed a heavy sigh. "You must swear to me that you will never speak of what I am about to tell you. You must make the unbreakable vow."

Draco agreed. After he had made the vow, she told him the truth of the situation.

"Draco, these last ten years of peace have caused tension among old followers of Voldemort. I heard whisperings within Azkaban of a new force joining together to finish my father's work. Many told me the uprising needs a leader. Many wanted to appoint me as that leader. There is a man, who is in Azkaban, who asked me to lead this with him. So I broke out. I will return to free the others trapped in Azkaban."

Draco's face was severely disturbed. "And what do you hope to achieve by plunging the world into another wizard war?"

"I hope to rid the world of corruption."

Draco's face was melancholy as he said quietly "Just don't make me do anything." He feared being forced into a cause as he had been previously. He went through much pain because of that conscription, as did his parents.

Clare looked at him, sympathetic towards his fear. "Draco, you should know me well enough to know I won't put anyone through what we went through."

He was ashamed to admit his doubt. "I'm sorry. I just don't know who you are, Azkaban changes people. It changed you. What happened to hating your father and everything he stood for?"

"Trust me, I still hate him with every bone in my body. I saw the truth in the midst of evil, and I can't just ignore that."

"Okay I will support you. However, I will not participate in this in any other way."

Clare embraced Draco. "All I ask is my family stick by my side."

"I will."

Clare brought up his parents. "Draco, are your parents living here?"

Draco answered. "Of course. This _is_ their house. Clare… I know you haven't gotten along with my father, but please, don't push him. He's grown much older, old age isn't treating him well."

Clare looked down. "I can be cordial to my Uncle Lucius." She added under her breath. "At least for a little while."

Draco smiled at her. "Good. So you can stay in any room you like. I would stay to the right of the stairs, if you're trying to avoid my parents. How long will you be here?"

"I only need time to brew a polyjuice potion to retrieve my wand from the ministry, then I will destroy Azkaban." With that, the two traveled to their separate rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Clare stayed with the Malfoys. However she did stay inside her room and out of the family's business. She tried to make it as if she wasn't there at all, so that the family could go on with their normal business.

From the old days, the Malfoys had wands stored away. Clare took one that didn't resist her as a makeshift solution until she got her things back.

While Clare was biding her time, she wasn't docile. She was doing a little "public relations" work. She made visits to those she knew were truly loyal to her father, she needed allies. However, there were only a few of them weren't in Azkaban.

She also gave attention to those that sold out her father's followers. She paid them visits. People were found battered and bruised, lying in alleyways. These stories reached the newspapers. Each column telling of how old followers of Voldemort, who were granted pardon, were being tortured in their homes, their families left wondering if they were going to be killed. The whole wizarding world was left in a frenzy, unsure of what measures they should take.

The ministry, attempting to console the public, released a statement that they were looking into the assaults. They told the public to not assume the Dark Lord's influence, not even daring to assume Clare was behind the tortures.

After six months of waiting, the batch of polyjuice potion was finished. She had been careful to find a ministry official who was taking a vacation in Iceland. Clare held her prisoner, just to borrow some DNA.

Infiltrating the ministry was too easy. She walked straight through the doors, across to the Azkaban sector where the room with the prisoner's belongings were kept. No one questioned her being there. It was all too easy to pick up her things, put them in her bag, and walk out. She was calm until she saw him.

Harry walked into the same elevator Clare was using for her escape. She hadn't seen him, or anyone else, since her trial. He had been sitting with Hermione and Ron in the far left corner of the courtroom. They had watched her with uncaring eyes; they had given up on her, with good reason.

Her body instinctively stiffened, she was sure if the made eye contact he would recognize her. Their eyes met for a moment, but he only nodded in recognition of her. The woman she was posing as must have been a work-acquaintance of his. The friendly look they shared was something she'd once known, but didn't receive anymore.

She walked out of the ministry unscathed and unnoticed, her wand safely tucked away in her bag. The polyjuice potion didn't wear out until she reached the Malfoy's house, her face glowing. The time for waiting was over. Her plans were about to begin.

"Draco, Astoria!" she yelled gleefully. She walked up the house.

As she bounced through the door, she saw Astoria speaking with a tall man in dark robes.

Clare continued walking as Astoria's eyes widened and her guest turned his head and began to stand up from his chair. In the corner of Clare's vision, she could see their hands moving for their wands. She grabbed her own first and pointed it at the two.

Clare warily began to speak. "Move your arms and I will be forced to use unfortunate measures." The couple froze.

"That wasn't too hard right? Now. Put your wands on the ground, slowly."

Astoria immediately followed directions, but the man with her acted more hesitantly.

Clare began to speak again. "So, Astoria. Where is Draco?"

"He's out, with his parents." Her voice was shaking.

"Does _he_ know you've invited a ministry official into his home so you can reveal my existence here?"

Astoria looked alarmed. "Clare, that's not—

"Don't attempt to lie to me. I'm not a dimwit. I can recognize the ministry's lackeys." Clare said, distain coloring her voice. There was nothing she hated more than liars. She stunned the man, then Mrs. Malfoy.

"I should kill you both, but you and I are family now, Astoria. So I guess I will settle for your friend here. Oh and tell Draco when he gets back, I will be in touch."

With that, Clare grabbed the man and dissapparated.

They apparrated right outside an old shack on the outskirts of London. Clare dragged the official through the door and onto the only piece of furniture in the room. She grabbed rope from a pile in the corner, and tied him to the wooden chair.

The spell she used was still wearing off as she began to speak. "Listen to me closely. This is what will happen, I will kill you. You cannot avoid that. However, you can control it. You could resist. In that case, I can cause you much greater pain, kill your family and friends, and make sure your exit from this life is not easy. Or, you could tell me what I want. Then I will kill you quickly and painlessly, no one else has to die. The choice is yours."

When he began to move, Clare spoke to him. "I don't know your face. What's your name?"

He sat there, trying to decide what he should do. He was no more than 24. A newlywed sent out to investigate a claim. He had a lot to lose, people that he cared more about that than himself.

He began to speak, "My name is Eugene Chambers."

She didn't recognize it so she asked, "Mud-Blood?"

"My mum's a wizard but my dad's a muggle-born."

"Explains the last name." She muttered to herself. "What is the ministry's knowledge my whereabouts?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

Clare sighed and pulled out her wand. Today was not the day to be torturing people. She spoke, annoyed. "We both know that you are perfectly able to say."

"We have a file filled with information pertaining to you. Five people are working the case, including myself."

Clare paced the room, frustration colored her face. "What exactly are you investigating, and what do you know?"

"We were brought together the day that you escaped Azkaban. They told us that we had to discover your motives, plans, and record every action you made. We brought out your old file and began to investigate your whole life," Clare inwardly shuddered. It wasn't the first time somebody had invaded her privacy and tried to read into her intentions.

"We sent letters to your old friends and acquaintances to see if they could contribute to our inquiry. The friends from your earlier years all contributed anything they could, continuing to insist that you only needed guidance because of your circumstances."

Clare was dumbstruck, these people were so convinced that she wasn't to blame. _What foolishly hopeful people. _

He continued. "A letter from Malfoy's house came, but it wasn't from Draco, but his wife. She was willing to tell us your whereabouts and everything she knew of your plans. All we had was decade old information, until I interviewed Astoria."

"Well, I'm glad I stopped you before you had a chance to put that in my file." Clare continued to question Eugene. "Who else is on the case?"

He kept silent.

"You've been helpful so far. This is my last question, please just answer it quickly."

"I won't give away my friends."

"Just give me last names." She continued to push him.

"Alright, McGee, Greyman, Potter, Weasely and myself."

"Stupefy!" Clare stunned her captive.

So many of her old friends, family and loved ones, were a part of this investigation. But the time to think about that would come later.

She began her work. She erased his memory of the past twelve hours, dissapparated to Diagon Alley, and sat him down in an alleyway. She grabbed Astoria's letter out of his pocket, then proceeded back to the Malfoy's house, walking straight through the door.

"Astoria! We have something to discuss."

When Clare walked in the door, Draco was speaking with his wife, their child playing on the floor of the room. They both looked up from their conversation. Draco was smiling, while Astoria looked like her heart was in her stomach.

Draco addressed Clare as she walked in. "Clare!" He saw her face and continued more cautiously. "Astoria told me you came back and left immediately for reasons you wouldn't say."

"Yes. I returned to tell your wife her visitor is safely confused in Diagon Alley wondering where he'd been in the last twelve hours, before he received your letter, and before anything happened."

Draco looked confused. "Astoria what? What is she talking about?"

Clare jumped to explain before Astoria could. "Well, your wife received a letter from the ministry meant for you, and contacted them about me. Luckily, I arrived before any real damage was done. She just doesn't understand how _the_ family works."

Astoria attempted to justify herself. "I had to protect our family Draco."

Draco sighed. "Astoria, Clare is a part of our family. She deserves just as much loyalty as I do."

"Astoria, you don't need to be afraid that I will hurt you. But after today, you should no longer consider me an ally."

After Clare said that, the room was completely silent. Astoria realized what she had lost in her: a strong ally, friend, and family member.

"Draco, you can expect my letters." She embraced him before she walked out the door. "Thank you for your hospitality." With that, she left.


	12. Chapter 12

Clare returned to the shack where she had interrogated the man. She then utilized her old tattoo. She touched the tip of her wand to her tattoo to call anyone who would come.

A small group of former death eaters arrived at the shack.

A man with brown eyes and gray hair called out to her. "Well, isn't it Little Miss Voldemort herself, calling her daddy's followers to her side."

Clare glared at him. "I don't have time for your mocking old man. We have important matters at hand."

The mutters in the group went silent.

The man replied, "Well then by all means, speak."

She was the youngest one there by all standards, but they gave her their attention because her authority demanded it. "The time has come to take back what is ours from the ministry. For too long they have kept loyal deatheaters within the walls of Azkaban. To show them they can't contain us, we will be destroying their prison. If you aren't prepared to do this, leave and hope I never see you again."

No one left, most knew what they were getting into when they came to the death eater meeting.

A younger man spoke up. "When are you planning on doing this?"

Clare smiled devilishly, "In about an hour, so that we have the element of surprise when we destroy Azkaban."

Murmors broke out in groups. But one spoke above all. "Bout time we do something like the ol' days!"

Clare spoke. "Now that's the way to respond to this news!"

The whole group broke out in cheers.

Clare spoke loudly again. "I've finally figured out what muggles are good for. Their weapons are the only things that damage the walls of Azkaban, since they made it impossible to destroy by magic."

Clare revealed two missile launchers that she had kept in her bag.

"Let's go." They disapparated away.

The group of death eaters followed her all the way to Azkaban, where she shot off the missiles. They protected the people on the inside with wards. The walls of the prison crumbled into the ocean as the death eaters entered the prison. Petronis charms were flying around the prison. The chaos was accompanied by her followers grabbing prisoners and dissaparating.

When the prison was emptied, Clare destroyed it with the rest of the missiles in her possession.

All the death eaters met at the place they were first called to. The scene was a flurry of emotions. People were hugging and talking, relieved to finally be out. Clare sat as a shadowy figure in the background, observing the commotion.

While the noise was going on, a young man, who looked like he was in his late twenties, came up to Clare. When they made eye contact, he kissed her straight on the mouth.

"You did it." He smiled.

She smiled back at him as he held her close. "It's time to fight back."

The man with her yelled out to the crowd before them. "Deatheaters!"

They responded with a battle cry.

Clare spoke. "Ten years ago Harry Potter killed Lord Voldemort once and for all. But I, his daughter, shall carry on his legacy. You are either with us, or against us. There is no middle ground. Now is the time to choose!"

No one in the crowd moved. A good sign.

Clare spoke to them. "I'm pleased to see that loyalty continues to exist. We are going to take over the ministry, and put muggles where they belong…"

"At our feet!" Her companion yelled.

The crowd cheered loudly. She shifted.

Her companion put up a hand to silence them. His charming voice rang through the air. "For the past ten years, Clare and I have been carefully planning our escape from Azkaban and attack on the ministry. We cannot let any time go to waste."

Clare took her turn to speak, her gaze stern and imposing. "Death Eaters, there will be some time until we meet next. But, until then use your time wisely. When we are to meet again, you will be contacted through our marks." She pulled up her sleeve and showed the tattoo that had been on her body for thirteen years.

The man spoke again. "Oh, and don't get caught." He laughed at them.

The crowd didn't laugh with him. They were too eager to receive their wands and have some freedom.

Clare passed out their belongings. Once all the business was taken care of, she bid them farewell, warning them of the consequences of betrayal.

"We will be seeing you. Oh and if one of you decides to tell the ministry about our plans, I will personally hunt you down and show you how cruel I can be. You will wish that my father was the one punishing you."

Once they had all left, she took a deep breath and turned to the man standing next to her. She kissed him again. "Edmond, it's good to finally see you again."

He smiled at her. "I thought you were never coming back to save us."

"You of little faith." They kissed again.

"So I trust Draco was helpful." He said, expectant.

"Yes, however his wife was an issue. We have to be more careful than I thought. I found that they created a five-man investigation to discover my motives for breaking out of Azkaban. No doubt those same people are now trying to locate my whereabouts."

Edmond laughed and put his arms around her. "Your father would be proud."

Clare spoke, disgusted. "Sadly," She turned away from him.

He moved her back towards himself. "Don't be down. Your father was a great man, admirable. You should be happy you're like him."

Clare sighed again. "I guess I should but… You know I always hated my father, because he forced me to be like him. I ended up doing what he wanted, despite my resistance."

"And now we are doing great things for wizard kind. Don't get caught up worrying about it."

They stood in silence for a bit, but Edmond recognized the concerned look in her eye.

"Clare, what's wrong now."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about the old friends of mine. They're on the investigation about me." She shrank into herself.

"Who?"

"Joe, Harry and Ron. No doubt Hermione is helping."

"Don't worry about them. They aren't worth your time."

He kissed her again.

"I guess not." They walked over to a large stump where they could sit.

"Clare where are we going to hide?"

"In plain sight." She smiled mischievously.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a plan to infiltrate Hogwarts."

He sighed heavily. "Clare we can't do that. It's too obvious."

"No, trust me. All we have to do is take on the identity of two American wizards."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been in contact with the Salem Witch institution in America. I have found the identities of two teachers who are around our ages and are open to us taking their identity. I made all the necessary arrangements. We will be teaching at Hogwarts in the new year."

"I don't do well with children."

"Edmond." She said pleadingly.

"I can't participate in whatever you have planned. You will be the woman on the inside. I can take the pressure from the ministry. We would be more obvious as a pair. Yet apart, we are less conspicuous."

He passionately kissed her, savoring the few moments they had together. They never had chances for moments like this in Azkaban.

After some time, she stopped him before it could get out of hand. "If we must split up again, then let us do so now. School begins in a few weeks and I have very little time to master my cover."

Edmond looked at her longingly, reluctant to let her go. "If you must. Visit me when you can."

She began to walked away when he grabbed her by the hand.

"What are you trying to accomplish by all of this? We already have everything we need to complete our goals."

"I want to change the future. The only way that will happen is if the people accept it. We can't rule by fear. It didn't work for my father. So I will teach them to think like we do. And once that is done, we will succeed. I am sure of it."


	13. Chapter 13

Clare travelled to another safe area, free of the ministry's eyes. Transfiguration changed her brown hair to raven locks and her blue eyes to green emeralds. She also took the precaution of altering her height and nose. She made sure the changes were not permanent. After studying an American accent, she practiced constantly to perfect it. Their harsh vowels and sounds were foreign to her tongue, and it took her some time to master.

By the time Clare headed to Hogwarts, she had bought an all-American wardrobe and could convince anyone that she was from the USA. Once she reached the grounds, she approached the castle slowly. She was stiff with anticipation. Even with her heavy cover, she was putting herself in a very risky position by coming to teach.

Hogwarts was glowing in the morning light. She inhaled deeply as she reached the doorstep. Headmistress Mcgonagall met her at the door and welcomed her to the school.

"Miss Johnson, I hope your travel was uneventful in the best way."

"Yes ma'am." Clare forcibly relaxed her stance.

"I'm sure you've heard the unlucky nature of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position."

"Yes I've heard that's the reason you reached out to the Salem Witches. They said you were desperate for a teacher, and I've always wanted to visit England. So I figured, I'm as good a professor as any."

"Well, we are happy to have you here."

As the Headmistress showed her around, Clare was smiling as if she had never seen a castle as large and beautiful as Hogwarts. She exclaimed how beautiful it was and that she was so happy to be there.

Headmistress McGonagall halted outside Clare's classroom. "This is your classroom." The headmistress stopped and looked her in the eyes. "We have never had an American teacher in all the years Hogwarts has been open. Although you are from a different country, we expect you to behave as any other professor would." She obviously was quite uncomfortable with placing her trust in foreign help.

Clare took this warning very seriously. Her cover was conspicuous as is, she'd have to stay out of the public eye and away from the focus of the Headmistress. "Yes ma'am. You'll have nothing to worry about with me running the class. I hope to keep this position for many years to come."

"Good." McGonagall seemed pleased. Then for a moment, her eyes grew thoughtful and distant as if she was a million miles away. "Have you ever visited London before?"

Clare's heart was beating out of her chest. "No Minerva, I've wanted to move here my whole life. I was working as a student teacher finishing my higher education when I got the call about Hogwarts. Of course I immediately accepted."

Minerva looked like she was running through her mind who she reminded her of as she opened the door to the classroom and gave her the key.

Dismissing the subject, she said to her. "Familiarize yourself with the curriculum, and plan out your lessons. We encourage a hands on approach within all our classes, in this course especially. Let me know if you need access to any supplies or advice."

"I will, thank you."

When she left, Clare took a walk around the room. Memories flooded her, hitting her like a tidal wave. The whole day had been a stroll down memory lane. It pained her to feel it all again, the happiness, the anger, the fear.

She recalled the first time she had visited the room of requirement, knowing that she was betraying her friends. The astronomy tower where she had watched Dumbledore die. The Slytherin dorms which first had been her point of shame, became her strength and only asylum. Each of these places formed her.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was large and filled with disorganized supplies. With one quick spell, she put it all in place.

Oddly enough, as she began to organize the room in the way she desired, a different pain in her chest began to grow. It wasn't a bad pain, but one of excitement. She was eager to share her knowledge.

She had learned a lot in her teenage years, not only in classrooms, but in the grueling lessons she was forced into by her father. He took her in as his apprentice. Now, as an adult, her magic was as powerful as his had been.

Through the proper channels, through Hogwarts, she would be able to succeed in something that her father had failed. She would teach the younger generation to accept and embrace her ideas. They would learn to use their wands for any purpose necessary.

The desks were arranged in the traditional setting, row by row. Clare sat down in her office and began to plan the lessons. She wanted to hold a hands-on class, one the kids would like. She had a lot of time in prison to remember every painful detail of her life, especially the details of Hogwarts, such as the good teachers and the horribly boring ones. Wanting to get on the student's good sides, she planned to have a more involved class.


	14. Chapter 14

Before school began, she was able to acquaint herself with the other teachers. Some of them were new, others weren't. She hoped her disguise would fool them. Hagrid was the main cause to her concern. He was a natural friendly person and was sure to come welcome a new teacher to the halls of Hogwarts.

Hagrid, the big teddy bear he is, came to visit Clare at her classroom, since she spent most of her time there. He knocked on her door, but with his meaty fists, it sounded like the roof was collapsing in. She immediately knew who it was and came to the door.

Her legs were shaking from apprehension. She forced them to be still then opened the door. "Come in Hagrid!"

Hagrid ducked down and walked through the door. A large bouquet of peculiar flowers obstructed her view of his face. "'ello, Miss Jessica. I just wanted to welcome you to 'ogwarts. I know you're a long way from 'ome and I'm sure it's 'ard to be away from your family."

He handed her the flowers, she had a vase in her office that would be perfect for them. "That's very sweet of you to think of me. It's very nice to officially meet you. I've heard a lot about you! Accio vase."

The vase flew into her hands. She put the flowers in the vase and rested them against her hip.

"These will brighten up my dull room."

They exchanged a smile.

"So any advice for the new teacher on the block?" She went to place the vase on her desk.

He chuckled. "Don't let the kids get to you, especially the Slytherins. Some of them have an unnatural propensity for 'arassment."

She forced a light-hearted chuckle. "I'll give them all a fair chance. But whoever abuses it will find my detention is not for the faint hearted."

"Well I 'ave to prepare for classes next week, but if you need any 'elp or advice, I live in the shack closest to the Dark Forest."

"Ooo, Ominous." She teased.

He laughed. "It's not too bad once you get used to it."

When he left her classroom, she sighed out of relief. He didn't even mention her looking familiar. He was more trusting than some of the other teachers.

The time that she had to prepare for the year flew by quickly. When the students arrived for the sorting and the feast in the Great Hall, she felt a bit of nostalgia climb from her heart into her eyes. The children looked like they had shrunk from the time when she was there. She could have sworn she was a taller than that as a child.

At the table of teachers, she was sitting next to Hagrid who felt the need to explain every aspect of the night: The Sorting, The Four Houses, The Hogwarts Express, What happens afterwards, and The First Day of School. It was quite considerate of him to do that for the new "American" professor.

The Headmistress introduced her to the students. "Professor Jessica Johnson will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for Professor Gotchalks."

Everyone clapped and she went on with her greeting. As soon as dinner was served, everyone jumped into conversation.

By the time the children were sent off, Clare was exhausted from all the conversation. She immediately climbed into bed to sleep. She had a class with fourth years in the morning at 9, so she had to be prepared.

Clare got up in the morning and went to eat breakfast before she started her class.

When the students were piling into her room, she was standing by her chalkboard. She took roll and waved her wand. The chalk picked itself off the stand and wrote "Professor Johnson" on the board.

She addressed the class. "Hello and welcome to my class. Before you ask, yes I am from America. I did not go to Hogwarts for school. I attended the Salem Witch Institute. I may not be from Europe, but I do know my wizardry. If you have any questions about me or my life, I'd be more than happy to answer them for you before or after class."

She continued on. "This course will challenge you physically, mentally, and magically. I expect much from you since you're fourth years. I won't ask you to do anything I can't do myself, or anything you are incapable of doing. Understood?"

The group nodded and a couple people said quiet yeses.

"I would appreciate you all answering aloud and having class discussions. I don't want to dominate the class with my own thoughts. This class is going to be mostly hands on. We will be working with boggarts, gnomes, dueling, and many other things. I have to investigate into our exploration of the Black Lake. I hope that we can have a good time this year together. I do not tolerate any disrespect in my classroom, whether it be directed toward me or other students. Understood?"

The class answered louder this time. "Yes Professor."

Clare smiled. "Thank you. Now who in here can demonstrate an expelliarmus spell?"

The class looked around at each other to see who would be brave enough to volunteer.

Clare decided to give them a good reason to show off. "Okay, first person to perform the spell successfully in front of the class will not have to participate in the two page essay that I am assigning to you all that is due Wednesday."

With that incentive, almost every hand in the class flew up in the air. She had them write their names down on a piece of paper and put them in a bowl. She randomly selected one.

"Frankfort Bisselton. Please come to the front of the class."

A blonde Hufflepuff stood up from the back corner. His smile was big; he obviously did not want to write that essay.

"It's Franky."

"Okay Franky, I'm going to hold an apple in my hand and you have to knock it out of it my hand without taking my arm off."

The "arm off" comment gave him concern, but he fired off the spell and sent the apple to the chalk board. The other Hufflepuffs in the room clapped along with a few people from other houses.

"Good job Franky. You may go sit down. Now the rest of you can start on your essay. Please elaborate on what you would like to learn or experience this year, and what you already know. Two pages are a minimum but you are welcome to write more than that. Also please read the first chapter of your required text."

She gave them fifteen minutes to write, then she dismissed the class.


	15. Chapter 15

It was enjoyable to her to be teaching the children. They all seemed like kind kids. She hoped to show them the truth of right and wrong, how the world was a lot of different shades of gray.

Each class was ready and excited to learn about the subject she was teaching. Some of the idiotic seventh year boys tried to hit on her and she shot them down. She got responses such as this because she was the youngest teacher on staff and quite beautiful.

She spent her time outside the classroom wandering the halls she had once explored in her childhood. However, this place of magic and wonder had become much more foreboding than she remembered. Doom was written on the walls, a storm was coming. She knew this because she was the creator.

Being one of the younger, cooler teachers, students would come and ask her for advice. One afternoon in between classes, Jennifer Robinson ran into her room crying. She was a third year Slytherin who couldn't make good decisions. She was particularly talented at jinxes.

Clare couldn't help but speak to her. "Jennifer? What's wrong dear?"

The young girl was blubbering unintelligible sentences.

Clare walked over to her at the edge of the classroom and invited her to sit down. "Would you like some tea to calm down?"

She nodded and continued to cry as the Professor poured some tea for them. They sat and drank tea together. She slowly calmed down and her words were understandable. As they talked, Jennifer revealed that she had a crush on a Gryffindor boy and her friends were angry at her about it because of the House Cup competition. She went on to explain the animosity between their houses and how it could never work.

"Well, just because you're in opposite houses, doesn't mean that things won't work out."

"Professor I know you don't understand the Hogwarts system because you're from America, but our house rivalry goes back to the founders of the school."

Clare laughed. "I know you don't think I know, but I understand more than you think. You're friends are just giving you a hard time. People date across house lines all the time, _even _Gryffindors and Slytherins. Now, go clean yourself up, the next class hour starts in five minutes."

As she was walking out the door Clare stopped her. "Wait, who's this boy?"

She looked back and blushed. "Tommy Brighton."

Clare also continued the dueling club which was open to all ages. The first meeting was held in late October, after all the kids had gotten used to school.

Plenty of kids from all houses showed up. Dueling club was extremely popular and that was her "in". Once the clock chimed at four, she began.

"Hello students. You all know me as Professor Johnson. I assume all of you are here to learn about the ancient wizard tradition of dueling. We are here to first and foremost have fun." The kids all cheered. "But, I am also here to teach you the most valuable lesson you could ever learn, to always be prepared to defend yourself."

Someone yelled out. "To fight deatheaters?!" The kids cheered again.

She laughed to brush off the comment. "Haha not exactly, I want you to be able to defend yourself from any corrupted force that attempts to control you and to fight for what you believe is right."

After that little speech, she demonstrated with an older student a very basic duel then took volunteers setting them up against each other. An hour later dinner was called and they adjourned the first session of the club.

Although she was planting her propaganda into the minds of her students, none of them questioned it. She was their favorite teacher and the most interesting. Clare was less popular among the other staff, most of the house ghosts would swear on their afterlives that she was familiar to them. She also naturally butted heads with those in authority.

However, she continued to work at Hogwarts, the first time a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had stayed for the next year in a very long time. But the next year held much more fear for her than her first. For, the next year they hired a new Herbology professor, one whom Clare knew very personally.

Over the summer, she met privately with some of the older students who had understood what she had been talking about during her class. Some joined her ranks to overthrow the ministry. She and Edmond also caught up again. He spoke of all the things they had accomplished over the course of the year. They had infiltrated the ministry, or rather gotten many of their employees on his side. She told him of the children who were beginning to see the world like they did. So after they had achieved their goals, the next generation would accept the change.

When fall came around again, they said their goodbyes and she returned to Hogwarts early to prepare her classroom. She went around trying to make friends instead of enemies and squash some of the suspicions going around. But, she came into contact with an unexpected obstacle when she went into the Herbology class.

Clare knocked on the door of the classroom and walked in. "Hello! You're the new professor right?"

The blonde-haired professor turned around from his desk and looked at her. _Neville Longbottom _she knew his face despite what age had done for him.

She smiled at him. "So you're the new Herbology Professor?"

He looked at her, then returned her smile. "Yes. I'm Neville Longbottom. Have we met before?"

She walked over to him. "Jessica Johnson. Unless you've been stateside recently, I don't think so."

"No I haven't. But you do look oddly familiar."

"Well I have heard of you before, you're the Neville from the Battle of Hogwarts right? You killed the snake that was the last horcrux for Voldemort right?"

He blushed. "Yeah back when I was a kid, things were crazy with You-Know-Who. But since when he died, everything calmed down. I was a little nervous when the big Azkaban breakout happened and his daughter escaped with all the deatheaters, but nothing has come of that."

"Wait, he had a daughter?"

Neville looked conflicted. "Yeah, she was in my year at Hogwarts. She didn't seem troubled when she first came. She even grew up in a good family, but she went off the deep end. It's a shame."

"Oh. I guess she got what she deserved."

"I wouldn't say it like that. How about we go get lunch and continue this conversation?"

"Sounds nice."

They went to eat in Hogsmead.

"So what house where you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor."

"No doubt. Did you always love Herbology?"

"Yeah. I found that most people were proficient with their wands, but I could work well with plants. Eventually I got better at using my wand but I still loved Herbology. It was so interesting to me."

It was oddly nice for Clare to be catching up with Neville after all this time. "Everyone has different interests, and someone has to teach the next generation Herbology."

"Yeah. Do you like being here in London?"

"I do! But, being closer to the Ministry has been disheartening."

"Why?"

"I see all the corruption."

"I worked at the ministry. In any form of government, there is going to be corruption, but it's not as bad as it used to be."

They continued to talk of politics and of life in general. They became good friends as the year began. Even as she continued to speak at the students with her intentions, her popularity only grew with time.

Clare spent years at Hogwarts, teaching, mentoring. Secretly meeting with her consort Edmond. Yet a sickness grew within her that festered in all the teachers at Hogwarts. She began to love her students. She wanted them to succeed and be happy.

The summer after her fourth year teaching at Hogwarts, Clare had returned to Edmond's company and they had a conversation that confirmed her fears. Over her time undercover, Edmond had begun to change. His demeanor, he had become more demanding than before, even more hardened.

"Clare."

She ran up to him and hugged him, he slowly hugged her back. "We have some things to discuss of utmost importance. The time has come."

"For what?"

"For our plans to finally be carried out. We are going to call the death eaters together and we are going to march on the Ministry of Magic. We are going to rule the wizarding world." He kissed her on the lips, but she stopped.

"Ed, are you intending on being the new minister?"

"Clare, you know we aren't going back to the old way of government, and who better to take over than us?"

She was troubled by what he was saying. "But, if we take over, we'll just look power hungry."

"You know this is what we've been working for." He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. He had a crazed look plaguing his soul and she could see it.

"Okay."

He called the deatheaters classically, with their tattoos. He gave a speech with Clare by her side. "Deatheaters fourteen years ago, our fight at the Battle of Hogwarts was lost and our leader was killed. But here, we have his daughter leading us against the ministry, where we will take back what is rightfully ours!" They all cheered. "It is our time to destroy the ministry. No more hiding in the shadows! Let us fight!"

They again shouted cheers and apparated to the ministry. A wave of black robes appeared in the central hub. Screams erupted throughout the halls. Clare announced out. "Leave if you want to be safe!"

A few of the witches and wizards moved, but countless others held their ground. Edmond spoke "Kill them." Clare looked at him shocked. The deatheaters began to fire off spells at the crowd in front of them. People began to drop like flies from both sides. She grabbed his arm. "Senseless slaughter is what my father did, and look where it got him. We've talked about this, it doesn't work well. We have to be smart."

He shook her off. "Pain is the only thing people really understand. Your father was right." She stopped and watched him walk off with the rest of the death eaters. She shrank to the ground. His words stabbed her like a knife in the back. They really had grown distant during their time apart.

After a moment, Clare picked herself up quickly and ran after the deatheaters. All the while she was thinking of how when they were in prison she confided in Edmond, bared her soul, explaining that she hated her father. She told him how her father saw violence as the only answer, but she wanted to be cunning, informed him on how he was so very wrong to force her onto his side.

She rejoined Edmond at his right hand. The first wave of ministry officials was easy to destroy. The two leaders disappeared during the battle as it raged on.

Barricades were set up between the two armies. A brown haired woman jumped up on the border and the death eaters stopped fighting. She yelled out at them. "Death Eaters. It is time to leave. NOW!" They all disapparated away from the dark hall.

She turned her gaze to the Aurors on the other side, all their wands were focused on her. Climbing down from the barricade, she began to assure them. "People of the ministry." She sat down on the top of a desk, held up her wand then set it down.

"If you don't already know who I am, then get do your job and find out. I am the one who escaped Azkaban, without aid, stole my things back, destroyed Azkaban and infiltrated Hogwarts as a teacher. I am also the child of Bellatrix LeStrange and Voldemort, the one who threatened to do everything I have just described to you. Edmond, my counterpart, had different views on how to change the world. You no longer have to fear him, he's gone. He's been killed. I regret the damage he did. But, you should consider, how it was so easy for me to accomplish all of this?"

Clare held out her hands for them to restrain her. There was a standoff for a moment. The Aurors twenty feet away were all frozen from what she had said. After a few seconds a man with dark hair and green eyes came out of the crowd and approached her. "Clare. Come with me." He grabbed her hands and picked up her wand.

Dragging her through the crowd, he stopped them at his office. He forced her through the doorway.

"Harry Potter." Clare run her eyes over him. How could she forget his face, his scar.

"I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to scare everyone again. Just like you did fourteen years ago. But it's not going to work."

She sat down in the chair near his desk. "Harry. I promise you, I wasn't the ringleader of the attack today. I met a man in prison who… tricked me into trusting him. Believing he was different than my father, but that was all lies. He's gone now."

"You expect me to believe you?"

"I'm telling the truth Harry. I've grown a lot since our time at Hogwarts. I've healed from the pain my father caused me. I've had a lot of time to think. You _have _to trust me on this."

Harry palmed his face in frustration. He was conflicted over what to do. She didn't deserve a second chance in his mind; she had been given a way out and she chose the path to destruction.

"Harry, when have I ever lied to you? Even when I was agreeing with my father, I told you the truth. So I'm asking you to believe me now." Clare was a thirty-two year old grown woman, but she felt as if she was a child again, attempting to explain her actions. "The past four years, I have been working at Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Three out of the four, I've been working with Neville. At first, I was afraid to be around him, but then I realized I missed having real friends, people who loved for who I was, not what I could give them. I desired the life I had when I was young with you all as my friends. If you'll have me, I will prove myself to you."

He sighed heavily. "They are letting you teach at Hogwarts?"

"Well, at first I was undercover, but this year's end, I revealed the truth to Headmistress McGonagall. She told me that she would allow me to continue teaching only if I proved my trustworthiness, which I did today by ending the fight. I thrived teaching, it's something I'm good at. I couldn't help but love the kids, even the muggle-borns. I despise who I once was and I'm working to be someone worthy of trust."

"Okay Clare. I believe you. You're going to have to get pardoned by the Minister of Magic."

She smiled. "Kingsley?"

"Yes. Come on."

Harry led her down the hallway and they talked. She asked him about his family and he told her about Ginny and their children. He also told her about Hermione and Ron, how they were very happy together.

They reached the minister's office and it was surrounded by people. Harry asked to be let by and they parted for them to pass. When they entered the room, Kingsley stood up and greeted Harry.

"Hello Harry! Has the situation been handled?"

"Yes. We need to discuss something."

Clare's face was hostile when Kingsley look at her. She wasn't trusting for a minute that they would allow her to leave without consequences. He stiffened, alarmed from her presence.

"So you were behind this monstrosity?"

Clare opened her mouth to answer, but Harry jumped in front of her. "Actually, she is the reason that this day wasn't one of mass bloodshed. She commanded the death eaters to leave after killing the man commanding them to destroy the ministry."

She stood there staring right into the minister's eyes as he looked back and forth from her to Harry. Clare spoke to him.

"The bottom line is, my time in Azkaban changed me and my time spent teaching has reformed me. I want to be able to live a life that my father wouldn't be proud of, something that would make him turn over in his grave." There was a twinkle in her eye as she spoke.

Kingsley kept eye-contact with her as he considered what she had said for a moment. "Give me the names of your deatheaters and I will pardon you of all charges. I will also have you publicly venerated in order to allow your teaching career to continue without issue."

"You know about that?"

He chuckled. "Minerva and I are close friends. She let me know soon after you told her."

Clare wrote out a list of names of the deatheaters. Then she and Harry left the minister's office. They headed out and grabbed a meal in Diagon Alley. They caught up on life and she told him about how his godson was in school. Harry also told her what Hermione and Ron had been up to of late; he was going to invite her to dinner with them all, but she excused herself.

Clare apparated to Malfoy Manor and knocked on the door. Her cousin, Draco, came to the doorway.

"Draco."

He looked surprised, but happy to see her. He smiled. "Clare, I heard all the good news. I can't believe the Ministry pardoned you!"

She hugged him. "I know. I'm a professor at Hogwarts now. I just wanted to inform you that you're no longer in danger because of me."

Clare turned around, but he grabbed her by the arm. "Wait, you don't think you're getting away that easily, do you? My son needs to meet his professor before he goes to school."

She laughed. "I'm not going to go easy on him just because he's your son. And he won't be at Hogwarts for another five years, he has time to get on my good side."

Draco laughed with her. "Well, won't you come inside for my sake?"

"Okay, you're lucky that I enjoy your company."

Clare came inside and visited with his family. She and Astoria put aside their previous arguments for the sake of the whole. Lucius and Narcissa also came out to greet her. She had a peaceful conversation with her uncle which was a nice change for the both of them.

Draco offered for her to stay the night, which she graciously accepted, but she left early in the morning before any of them had woken up. She was going on a journey to visit someone she had hurt deeply.

The old house hadn't changed in all the time she had been gone. Clare was panicking as she knocked on the door. An aged man opened the door slowly, his suspicious eyes examined her head to toe.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes. Dad, it's Clare."

His tired eyes widened and glistened as he looked her in the eyes. He looked surprisingly peaceful at her arrival.

"Clare? I read about what happened to you in the Daily Prophet."

"I've finally done something right."

He grunted. "Why don't you come inside?"

She was going to reject him, but she decided to accept his invitation. They went inside together and shared a cup of tea. They sat making small talk about their lives and what had been going on lately.

Clare couldn't avoid the subject on her heart much longer. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Truly, I am. I should have stood up to him and stopped him from killing mom."

Her adopted father sighed. "I forgave you a long time ago for the wrongs you have committed. I know it wasn't a reflection on our parenting, but just of your parentage."

"Thank you. Do you know where Joe lives?"

"Yes, but it might be best for you to visit him at work. He's not home very often from what I gather."

Clare stood up to leave.

"You going so soon?"

"Yes. I have a lot to take care of before the school year begins again, but don't worry. I'll visit you again."

Francis saw her out and told her where to find her brother, which led her to the Ministry again. This time she used the front entrance, looking through the directory to find which department he was a part of.

Joe was an Auror, working closely with Harry, who was the head of the department. Harry was beginning to put some trust in Clare to test her and see if she was truly trustworthy, so he allowed her to come to the department and see her brother.

Joe had his own office, but spent most of his time outside of it. Lucky for Clare, he had a lot of paperwork to finish that day. When she entered his office, only his eyes were visible due to the stacks of paper surrounding him. She didn't know what to expect. It had been fourteen years since she'd seen him.

What she saw, nothing could have prepared her for. Joe was sitting at his desk, his brown eyes concentrated. His black hair was slicked back and there was a trace of gray just above his ears. Bags sat under his eyes. An expression of urgency was covering his normally happy face. Adulthood had changed him more than her other friends.

He heard her walk in. Not taking his eyes off his work, he addressed her. "How can I help you?"

"Joe, we need to talk."

He immediately recognized her, no one called him "Joe" anymore. He was always addressed as Joseph. He looked up at her, unprepared for this meeting. She went and sat down at the chairs in front of his desk. He sent the papers off his desk and into a file then folded his hands over the desk. He looked at her with utter contempt.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do, so we don't have much time."

"That's okay. I just need to talk to you. It took me ten years in Azkaban, four years teaching at Hogwarts and countless lives to learn that my destiny was what I decided, not what was fated for me. I lost sight of who I was. I've been given a second chance to live outside of the walls of a prison. Since I was given that chance, I've been trying to reconcile myself with everyone I've hurt. I'm sorry for what I did. There is no excuse. But I would hope you could forgive me."

He answered with hard eyes. "Personally I think you should be back in prison for everything you've done. However, that's not my decision. I can't believe that you think I would forgive and forget when you're the reason _my_ mother was killed. So many people have died because of you."

"Joe, I had no choice in the beginning, to join them. They had threatened to kill you all."

"Okay, so the beginning it was against your will. But you think someone protecting us wouldn't have watched _him _kill her mother in cold blood."

"I know. But I've changed. It wasn't in cold blood. Every night I have to relive what happened. Every night I see the light leave her eyes. Not only her, none of them leave me. I have to live with them for the rest of my life."

"I forgive you. But, I don't want to see you outside group events and I definitely don't trust you. I don't want to be _best pals _like before. Just stay away from me and we won't have an issue."

There was an uncharacteristic bitterness in him that surprised Clare. He had always been like their mother: sweet and forgiving. But that day she saw something completely opposite from that. Surprised, she accepted his judgment and left the office. She continued on through the ministry to the hall of records where she discovered where Hermione and Ron were living and working.

They, like Harry, accepted her apology with some reservations but were open to the idea of trusting her. Clare's life was falling back into place.

Clare returned to Hogwarts, where she was greeted by the Headmistress. Minerva welcomed her back with open arms, happy to keep a consistent Defense teacher. She was glad to be allowed to stay.

Her time spent at Hogwarts was to pour into students' lives. She was appointed as the head of the Slytherin House. They all knew her story, who she was and how she lived. She kept no secrets from her students and they respected her for it.

The life she had lived before wasn't one she was too proud of, but it was hers anyways, free to live the way she now pleased with no one telling her what to do. She accepted the nightmares and her friends began to slowly trust and accept her. Her husband was the most supportive. She loved her friends and was grateful to have a family that loved her too.

She would keep them all safe at any cost. But that story is for another time.


End file.
